Parenthèse
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: Victime d'un accident de potions, le professeur Rogue est conduit à Sainte-Mangouste. Il y est soigné par une jeune guérisseuse, pour laquelle il éprouve une intense antipathie. Mais, parfois, les choses s'arrangent... Fic terminée !
1. Episode 1 : plafonds inconnus

_Disclaimer : Poudlard, Sainte-Mangouste, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Vous-savez-qui, les Mangemorts, etc appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et je ne les emprunt pas dans un but lucratif... Mais le reste est à moi !_

****

Résumé : alors qu'il mettait au point une recette de potion particulièrement dangereuse et complexe, le professeur Rogue est victime d'un accident qui le conduit à Sainte-Mangouste. Il est soigné par une jeune guérisseuse d'origine française, pour laquelle il éprouve une intense antipathie. Mais, parfois, les choses s'arrangent... Surtout avec Dumbledore dans les parages... La vie ne serait rien sans un peu de romance, n'est-ce pas Professeur ?

Genèse : un petit brin d'histoire avant de vous laisser lire...

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous prévenir que l'idée de cette fic est née par sms, en pleines révisions, vers 23h30... Elle est dédiée à Vela (userid : 621789), que je remercie d'ailleurs chaleureusement pour sa participation, ses excellentes idées et sa bonne humeur. Tu voulais un personnage qui te ressemble et qui pourrait plaire à Severus Rogue ? Voilà Blanche, je crois qu'elle conviendra pour ce rôle... C'est simplement une jeune femme comme toutes les autres et tout le monde peut se mettre à sa place avec un peu d'imagination...

Par conséquent, cette fic est également dédiée à toutes les admiratrices du captivant professeur Rogue (et je crois qu'il n'en manque pas...)

J'ai commencé à écrire ce premier chapitre à la fin de l'épreuve de biochimie du concours de PCEM1 (donc je crois que je peux aussi remercier le doyen de la fac de médecine...) et je l'ai terminé à la fin de l'épreuve de biologie cellulaire... Ensuite, j'ai continué pendant les séances de code… Honte à moi !

Pour ceux qui ont lu "Max" vous y retrouverez certains personnages. Mais si vous ne l'avez pas lue, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas perdus.

Tous les chapitres de cette fic portent le nom d'un livre ou d'un film, sauf celui-ci. "Plafonds inconnus" est le titre de l'un des premiers épisodes de la série animée Evangelion. Par la suite j'ai voulu changer pour "L'Hymne aux Vivants" (épisode n15 [mon préféré] de Saiyuki) mais je suis restée sur ma première idée.

Voilà ! J'arrête mon bla-bla, et je vous laisse lire... L'histoire commence vers février-mars 1983. **Bonne lecture !!**

**Épisode 1 : "plafonds inconnus"**

_Chocs. Bruits sourds. Douleur, peur. _

_Odeurs de cendres, d'éther..._

- Allongez-le ici.

_Une voix rassurante mais ferme. Un accent étranger._

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je crois qu'il a eu un problème avec la préparation d'une potion.

_Autre voix, familière. Dumbledore... la potion..._

- Quelle potion ?

_Pas de réponse. Elle ne doit pas savoir..._

- Je pourrai mieux le soigner si vous me dites ce qu'il a reçu.

_Hésitation, silence..._

- Je l'ignore.

_Mensonges._

- Évidemment... Attendez ici, on s'occupe de lui. Si la mémoire vous revient, faites-moi appeler.

_Mouvement. Douleur, peur. Envie de crier, de hurler, d'appeler à l'aide... Envie de pleurer... Mais... _

_Puis noir total._

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux un rayon de lumière aveuglante s'infiltra insidieusement sous les paupières du professeur Severus Rogue. Il n'avait plus l'habitude du grand jour et referma aussitôt les yeux. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas ouverts sur le plafond grisâtre de sa chambre ? Il réfléchit rapidement, et la mémoire lui revint. 

- Ah, Monsieur Rogue ! Vous vous réveillez enfin !

Il se força à rouvrir les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une paire de prunelles violettes des plus étranges. Le propriétaire des yeux recula, laissant voir un visage rond, clair et souriant, encadré d'une cascade de cheveux acajou. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, remuant ses souvenirs les plus récents. La jeune femme en blouse blanche qui se tenait en face de lui sourit aimablement.

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital Sainte-Mang...

Elle avait un accent français terrible et écorchait la moitié des mots.

- Je sais où je suis, l'interrompit-il d'un ton bourru. Je ne suis pas stupide...

Sans perdre son sourire affable, la jeune femme reprit :

- Bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je suppose que vous savez aussi pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Le professeur hésita.

- Je préparais une potion de... de gèle-flamme. Et elle a explosé.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air incrédule.

- De gèle-flamme ? Explosé ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- J'ai dû me tromper en suivant la recette.

Elle laissa échapper un "pfff" dédaigneux typiquement français.

- Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous les potions ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle celle-là ? Et comment savait-elle qu'il était professeur de potions ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle sache que... A cette pensée, il frémit et saisit son avant-bras gauche. Mais ce geste brusque réveillé la douleur dans tout son corps. Il laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Une potion analgésique ?

L'air taquin de la jeune femme avait disparu, au profit d'une méthode toute professionnelle. Mais ce n'était pas cette feinte compassion qui aurait pu adoucir le caractère de l'inflexible professeur Rogue. Il s'efforça de cacher sa douleur du mieux qu'il put.

- Non, merci. Je voudrais simplement renter chez moi.

Ce disant, il repoussa le drap qui le recouvrait et s'apprêta à se lever, malgré la douleur cuisante dans tout son corps. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne portait que ses sous-vêtements et rabattit brusquement les draps sur lui. La jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux rieurs. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Où sont mes vêtements ? hurla-t-il pour masquer sa gêne.

- Votre directeur les a sans doute emportés pour les faire réparer. Je peux vous donner une blouse, si vous voulez.

- Je veux mes vêtements et je veux rentrer chez moi !

Le sourire de la jeune guérisseuse s'effaça. Elle prit un air sévère.

- Écoutez, Monsieur Rogue, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour mettre votre vie dans un pareil danger, mais je compte bien le découvrir, quoique votre directeur et vous-même en disiez. En attendant, vous êtes bien trop gravement blessé pour quitter cet hôpital. Bon gré mal gré, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que le chef de ce service décide du contraire !

Elle quitta la pièce blafarde en claquant la porte.

Le professeur Rogue s'allonge dans son lit et leva les yeux au plafond. Il était blanc et brillant, complètement différent de celui qu'il voyait lorsqu'il se couchait, chez lui, à Poudlard. Poudlard... Dumbledore... Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui montrer jusqu'où s'étendait sa reconnaissance. Ce service qu'il venait d'essayer de rendre au directeur avait bien failli être le dernier... Il aurait pu y laisser sa vie. Et, en plus, il avait échoué. Il ne méritait vraiment pas la confiance de Dumbledore. Il devait songer à un moyen de racheter ses fautes; mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. A l'heure actuelle, il avait trop mal et était trop fatigué pour cela. Il s'installa du mieux qu'il put au fond de ce lit inconfortable, puis il ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil engloutisse la vision de ce plafond inconnu.

* * *

- Excellente cicatrisation, professeur Rogue ! A ce rythme là, vous serez sorti dans moins de deux semaines !

Le vieil homme en blouse blanche, barbe et cheveux gris, yeux noisettes et sourire accueillant, fixa le bandage autour du torse de son patient d'un coup de baguette magique. Marcus Lee, guérisseur à Sainte-Mangouste depuis plus de cinquante ans, avait pris un soin particulier du protégé du célèbre Dumbledore, fermant les yeux sur l'irrégularité de la situation.

- Deux semaines ? répéta Rogue, déçu.

Il était coincé dans cette lugubre chambre d'hôpital depuis déjà sept jours, et il lui semblait que son calvaire ne cesserait jamais. Au moins, la femme qu'il avait rencontrée à son réveil s'était faite discrète. Il ne l'avait revue que trois fois, et toujours accompagnée par le docteur Lee, devant qui elle s'effaçait. Celui-ci n'était pas d'un commerce très agréable, mais contrairement à sa jeune apprentie, il ne se mêlait pas de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Devant la condescendance et la prétendue crédulité du grand guérisseur (Une potion de gèle-flamme ? Je me trompais toujours dans ce genre de potions, quand j'étais jeune ! Ca n'a jamais été mon fort !), la jeune femme restait muette et fermée à toute observation. Le convalescent ne s'en portait que mieux.

Le professeur Dumbledore était venu le voir tous les jours depuis son accident, apportant avec lui des nouvelles de l'école, des élèves, des professeurs. Il avait discrètement fait comprendre au professeur de potions qu'il valait mieux laisser de côté leur projet pour l'instant, et surtout, le passer sous silence. Le directeur, loué soit-il, avait parlé. Severus Rogue, dont toute la vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'erreurs rattrapées de justesse, ne pouvait que se conformer à la volonté de son supérieur...

- Mais, croyez-moi, trois semaines d'hospitalisation pour de telles brûlures, c'est fort peu...

Le professeur Rogue soupira. Encore deux semaines à tenir...

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il s'attendait à voir entrer le guérisseur Lee, avec son habituel sourire, les bras chargés de bandages, compresses et potions désinfectantes. Il grogna un entrez peu convaincant et le regretta aussitôt. La jeune femme du premier jour entra, seule.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Rogue, dit-elle simplement.

Sans même prendre le temps de la saluer, ce dernier répliqua :

- Où est Lee ?

Devant ce manque total de politesse, la jeune femme fit un effort suprême pour garder son sang-froid.

- Il avait une réunion importante aujourd'hui. Il a dû s'absenter et m'a demandé de le remplacer, pour changer votre pansement.

Le professeur Rogue écarquilla les yeux. Elle ? Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle touche à ses blessures !

- C'est inutile, répondit-il immédiatement. Je peux attendre qu'il revienne.

- Il ne reviendra que demain.

- J'attendrai jusqu'à demain.

Il paraissait tout à fait résolu, mais la jeune femme se lavait les mains et installait le matériel. Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Si je ne vous refais le pansement aujourd'hui, vos brûlures vont s'infecter, et dans une semaine, Monsieur Lee devra comparaître devant le Ministère de la Magie parce que l'un de ses patients sera décédé des suites d'une gangrène interne.

Elle arborait un sourire sûr de soi. Bien malgré lui, le professeur Rogue ne put que s'avouer vaincu. Satisfaite, elle reprit d'un ton enjoué :

- Vous pouvez enlever votre blouse seul ou vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Je ne suis pas impotent !

Il se contorsionna dans son lit pour dégrafer sa blouse, en masquant comme il pouvait des grimaces de douleur. La jeune femme s'approcha discrètement.

- Laissez-moi faire.

Il fit mine de reculer, mais elle avait été plus rapide et ses mains s'affairaient dans la nuque de son patient.

- Vous savez, c'est moi qui vous ai pris en charge lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne vous ai ni empoisonné, ni violenté, ni montré une quelconque volonté de vous tuer ou de vous faire du mal...

Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait des gestes doux et précis. Il lui semblait même avoir moins mal lorsqu'elle s'occupait de lui. Toutefois, il restait terriblement gêné ainsi assis sur un lit d'hôpital, devant elle qui la regardait avec ses étranges yeux violets.

Pendant qu'elle remettait en place le bandage, les yeux du professeur Rogue glissèrent sur l'étiquette brodée sur sa blouse blanche. Il y lut : Blanche Dunant. Il s'essaya à une prononciation maladroite.

- Dunant, corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est français.

- Imprononçable, grogna-t-il.

- C'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas le français. Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Blanche.

Blanche... Comme c'était poétique, naïf et totalement lamentable ! Il évita de lancer une remarque sur ce prénom uniquement parce que le sien ne valait guère mieux. Si elle l'ignorait encore, il valait se taire. Au moins, il fallait convenir que ce prénom collait bien à la jeune femme, dont la peau presque aussi pâle que la blouse de guérisseur, contrastait violemment avec les yeux violet profond et la masse de cheveux auburn.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça !

Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette manière de le traiter comme un enfant indiscipliné ! S'il n'avait pas eu presque 23 ans, il lui aurait volontiers tiré la langue. (1)

- C'est quand même étrange, ces traces rougeâtres de brûlures... On dirait vraiment qu'elles ont été provoquées par des chardons du Mexique. Mais on ne les utilise pas dans la potion de gèle-flamme. En plus, je crois que leur importation est interdite en Europe...

L'air de rien, Blanche continuait à ranger le matériel médical, semblant attendre une réponse. Mais Rogue, surpris de l'audace et des connaissances, garda le silence. Ella jouta sur un ton ironique :

- Enfin, à ce qu'il me semble. Et j'ai toujours été bonne élève en potions...

- A l'évidence, vous avez une estime démesurée de vos capacités ! lança-t-il, cinglant.

Tous deux savaient très bien qu'il était impossible de se procurer des chardons du Mexique de manière légale en Angleterre, et que, de toute façon, il ne s'agissait pas d'un ingrédient figurant dans la potion de gèle-flamme. Stupéfaite et outrée devant un tel manque de scrupules, Blanche resta bouche bée, les yeux fulminants de colère. Son malade n'en fut que plus satisfait. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une nouvelle pique, mais de nouveaux coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent.

- Entrez ! s'écria la guérisseuse.

Décidément, elle n'était pas gênée, celle-là ! Ce n'était pas sa chambre ! C'était une réaction typique d'une Française !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au souriant professeur Dumbledore, suivi de Lygaeus, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et ancien directeur de Serpentard.(2) La jeune femme leur souhaita la bienvenue et échangea quelques mots avec le directeur, d'un air familier qui semblait inconvenant au professeur Rogue. Tandis que Dumbledore s'approchait du blessé pour prendre de ses nouvelles, Lygaeus entama la conversation avec Blanche, dans un charabia barbare incompréhensible qui ne pouvait être que du français.

- Charmante jeune femme, n'est-ce-pas, Severus ? murmura le vénérable directeur.

Rogue haussa les épaules le plus poliment possible, tâchant de dissimuler son exaspération à l'égard de cette femme. Puis, cherchant quoi répondre, il dit simplement :

- Elle a les yeux violets.

Ce n'était ni compliment ni une critique, et ça avait le mérite d'être objectif. Dumbledore hocha la tête et sourit d'un air complice.

- Vous avez remarqué ? C'est donc que vous l'avez regardée...

Rogue se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, plus irrité que jamais. Évidemment qu'il l'avait regardée ! Il n'allait tout de même pas fermer les yeux chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

- Est-elle une bonne guérisseuse ? demanda le directeur.

Rogue répondit par l'affirmative, mais d'un air las et inintéressé. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? En tout cas, moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait. Le directeur hésita un instant, puis ajouta :

- Et elle est jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien...

Le professeur de potions aurait sans doute laissé malencontreusement échapper une remarque bien aiguisée sur la qualité d'entremetteur de son supérieur, si un claquement de porte ne lui avait pas coupé la parole. Blanche venait de sortir.

Les visiteurs restèrent une bonne, puis Severus Rogue se trouva à nouveau seul dans sa chambre de malade à la lumière blafarde et déprimante. Cette solitude commençait à lui peser...

* * *

(1) dans mes fics, je prends 1960 pour date de naissance de Rogue et des Maraudeurs.

(2) pour les lecteurs de "Max", il s'agit bien du même prof de dcfm. C'était juste pour le clin d'oeil ! Je suppose que c'est lui qui est intérimaire à la tête des Serpentard pendant l'absence du titulaire.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Ne vous inquiétez pas : notre cher professeur de potions va très vite se remettre de son accident et renter à Poudlard... 

_Reviews, please !!_

A bientôt !!


	2. Episode 2 : le professeur

_Disclaimer : Poudlard, Sainte-Mangouste, Severus Rogue, Mme Pomfresh, Albus Dumbledore et la plupart des autres professeurs appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et je ne les emprunte à des fins douteuses... Le reste est à moi !_

****

Voici le second chapitre de cette fic, dédiée à toutes les fans de l'éminent Professeur Severus Rogue, ainsi qu'au très patient, très attentif et très humble personnel médical...

Remarque : ce chapitre contient quelques révélations sur l'histoire de Max. Si vous ne voulez pas en savoir trop, vous pouvez le passer, il n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension du reste de cette fic.

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Dr Gribouille_ _(dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom)_ : toujours fidèle à ton poste de première revieweuse ! C'est trop d'honneur ! Merci beaucoup !! Dumbledore s'est peu à peu infiltré dans cette histoire et va y prendre de plus en plus d'importance. Au grand dam de Rogue, bien entendu !

_Falang_ : merci ! Ca me fait drôlement plaisir de te voir de ce côté là du site ! Moi, sadique ? Si tu trouves que je suis méchante avec Rogue, tu n'as encore rien vu...

_Lisandra_ : merci ! Il y a bien un deuxième épisode, et même d'autres pour suivre ! Avec Rogue, dans le rôle principal...

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Épisode 2 : "Le Professeur"**

****   
  
"_Le Professeur" est un roman sentimental de Charlotte Brontë (l'auteur de Jane Eyre) Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, je tiens à signaler que cette fic **ne se finira pas de la même façon** !!!_

* * *

Le jour suivant, le professeur Rogue se réjouit de voir le guérisseur Lee entrer dans sa chambre. Il avait craint se retrouver à nouveau face à Blanche. Il ne l'appréciait guère mais ne pouvait que reconnaître objectivement que cette dernière avait des gestes plus doux que son supérieur.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Max, une amie de jeunesse, de venir lui rendre visite. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre blafarde, il vit que son ventre était plus arrondi et son teint plus radieux que jamais. Elle portait l'habituelle blouse blanche de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Tu as grossi ! lui lança-t-il, railleur.

Mais la pique ne sembla pas atteindre la jeune femme. Au contraire, elle sourit de plus belle.

- C'est pour quand ? demanda-t-il, sensiblement attendri devant son bonheur.

- Le mois prochain. J'ai hâte que ce soit terminé !

Severus ne répondit pas. La maternité allait divinement bien à Max. Celle-ci, après quelques secondes de silence, s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait-il à lui poser cette question ? Est-ce que personne ne se doutait qu'il lui était impossible de proclamer à tout-va je préparai une potion très dangereuse pour Albus Dumbledore ? Il se sentait bouillonner, mais, par égard pour Max et pour le bébé (qui sait ce qu'i pouvait bien ressentir avec une mère pareille !), il se calma.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, je suis désolé. C'est top secret.

- Je vois... Écoute... Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale ou te donner des conseils, mais... Tu ne crois pas avoir suffisamment souffert pour t'exposer à de nouveaux problèmes ?

Son regard se tourna vers son avant-bras gauche. Il eut un rire presque sincère.

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Absolument rien.

- Je crois que si.

- C'est terminé, Max.

- Non ! Ce ne sera jamais terminé ! Si ce n'est pas... Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera un autre... Il y en aura toujours... Alors, en attendant que ça recommence, vis...

Elle se leva et porta inconsciemment la main à son ventre. Elle avait ce sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre n'importe qui. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, c'était ça, son pouvoir.

- Tu es bien pessimiste... Tu veux vraiment élever ton enfant dans la peur du retour du Tu-sais-qui ?

Son sourire s'effaça et elle soupira.

- Non, bien sûr. Mais il faut qu'il ou elle sache.

- Tu y crois, toi, à ce retour ?

- J'espère bien qu'il a définitivement disparu. Je l'espère plus que n'importe qui, tu le sais bien. Mais, ça m'étonnerait. Ce serait trop beau.

L'atmosphère devenait plus froide que le plafond blanc de la chambre.

- Toi aussi, vis, Max. Je ne veux pas que mon filleul vive dans la crainte.

Attendrie, Max lui sourit.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que ce sera "il" ?

- J'ai un don de divination ! répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est nouveau ? J'aimerai bien savoir ce que Sybille Trelawney aurait à dire là dessus !

- Elle répondrait certainement que mon troisième oeil ne s'est ouvert à la réalité externe que lors de cette troublante expérience aux portes de la mort, à travers ce dédale de mondes parallèles que représente Sainte-Mangouste...

- Alors, je vais me dépêcher de te faire sortir d'ici avant que tu ne demandes une boule de cristal !

* * *

On pouvait compter sur Max quand on avait besoin d'une autorisation de sortie anticipée. Celle du professeur Rogue arriva quelques jours après la visite de son amie, et à son grand soulagement. Ce n'était pas l'isolement qui lui pesait le plus, c'était toute cette agitation. Et aussi cette impression étouffante de souffrance et la menace permanente de la mort qui semblait planer sur tous les patients hospitalisés...

Une semaine avant la date indiquée par le guérisseur Lee, il quittait donc sa chambre de malade et les soins de la détestable Blanche, pour la familière infirmerie de Poudlard, et la discrétion énergique de Mme Pomfresh.

Le directeur lui avait fait installé un petit coin à lui, afin de l'isoler du va-et-vient incessant des élèves. C'était toujours plus agréable de se retrouver dans cette école où il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie, que dans un hôpital où à peu près tout le monde lui était inconnu.

Soumis aux soins de l'infirmière, il ne tarda pas à être complètement rétabli. Il ne persista en lui que le souvenir d'un cuisant échec et la cicatrice indélébile de ses brûlures. La douleur et les remords, il avait appris à vivre avec depuis longtemps...

* * *

Lorsque le professeur Rogue s'éveilla pour la première dans son lit depuis des semaines, il resta quelques minutes à contempler les lézardes du plafond grisâtre avant de se lever. Pour lui la routine reprenait. Ce jour allait semblable à tous ceux qui avaient précédé son accident et à tous ceux qui suivraient. La routine. Rassurante. Reposante. Monotone. Sans intérêt... 

Il soupira en quittant la tiédeur du lit. Obligé de vivre dans ces cachots froids et humides, ce n'était vraiment pas une vie ! Comment ferait-il quand il serait vieux et usé, les membres tordus par les rhumatismes ?

Il prit une douche glacée pour sortir de sa torpeur. Chaque matin depuis des années, il se réveillait dans un état dépressif. L'eau froide était le seul moyen pour lui faire retrouver son esprit sarcastique habituel.

Puis, comme chaque matin, il descendit assez tôt dans la grande salle, pour éviter la foule des élèves bruyants et des professeurs prolixes. S'il continuait à venir manger avec les autres, c'était simplement pour ne pas paraître élitiste comme cette étrangeté de la nature qu'était Sybille Trelawney. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait, il faudrait qu'il lui fasse remarquer que ses prédictions de mort ne s'étaient toujours pas réalisées. A cette pensée, il pinça les lèvres. Cela finirait bien par arriver un jour...

Il salua d'un air distrait les quelques Serpentard qui étaient déjà là et s'assit à une extrémité de la table des professeurs. Lygaeus était habituellement là de bonne heure, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas encore arrivé. Ce qui comptait pour Severus Rogue, c'était d'arriver avant Dumbledore, ou alors bien après tout le monde. Le directeur réservait toujours les places autour de la sienne aux directeurs des différentes maisons. C'était toujours un cauchemar pour le professeur de potions que d'être coincé entre la condescendance discrète de Dumbledore et la prolixité de Chourave. A la rigueur, il préférait la compagnie de la froide McGonagall, qui ne savait parler d'autre chose que des élèves et du Quidditch. Lorsqu'il arrivait vraiment très tard, il devait s'excuser auprès du directeur il était vraiment désolé, il ne voulait surtout déranger personne et prendrait simplement la place en bout de table, si, si, je vous assure, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout, bon appétit.

Mme Pomfresh arriva peu après lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Tout en beurrant généreusement une tartine, elle lui demanda des nouvelles de sa cicatrisation. Il répondit suffisamment fort, pour que les élèves, de plus en plus nombreux, entendent aussi et ne posent pas de questions, qu'il alla très bien et se sentait parfaitement prêt à reprendre ses cours. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick de l'interroger et de lui pousser la corbeille de viennoiseries sous le nez pour qu'il reprenne vite des forces. S'il n'avait pas eu un faible pour les pains au raisin, il aurait sans doute envoyé valser la corbeille à l'autre bout de la table.

A présent, tous les professeurs étaient là, et les tables des élèves étaient remplies et agitées, comme d'habitude. Il observa chaque table, tout à tour, se demandant si' l'une des maisons valait mieux que les trois autres. Il resta un certain temps à observer quelques Serpentard, qui traficotait il-ne-savait-quoi dans un coin, arborant des mines réjouies. Il faudrait qu'il surveille ces trois là...

Seul Lygaeus n'était toujours pas là. Bizarre... Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard. Pourtant, il ne se montra pas de tout le petit déjeuner. Et, lorsque les professeurs et les élèves se levèrent pour aller en classe, personne ne l'avait encore vu.

Ce fut au moment où Rogue s'apprêtait à descendre pour se rendre dans ses cachots qu'il l'aperçut. Il courait en direction du directeur, qu'il interpella. Le professeur de potions les observa quelques minutes. Ils semblaient en grande discussion. Dumbledore serra la main du professeur et lui tapotant chaleureusement l'épaule. Puis, il aperçut Rogue, qui avait pourtant pris soin de se caler dans un coin pour pouvoir regarder sans être vu. Les yeux perçants du directeur étaient sans doute le mystère le plus effrayant du château. Quoi que cette légende de chambre des secrets n'était pas mal non plus...

Dumbledore indiqua Rogue à Lygaeus, et ce dernier se dirigea vers lui. Rogue n'eut plus d'autre solution que de sortir de l'ombre, comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous aviez raison, dit Lygaeus avec un grand sourire et une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Devant l'incompréhension de son collègue, il ajouta :

- C'est un garçon !

Rogue comprit et lui serra lui aussi la main, sous l'oeil amusé du directeur.

- Félicitations !

- Merci... Max veut absolument vous voir le plus vite possible, pour régler les détails, etc...

Severus Rogue consentit à rendre visite à la jeune mère dès que celle-ci serait en était. Il avait hâte de voir son futur filleul. Il renouvela ses félicitations, puis regarda le directeur s'éloigner avec Lygaeus, le tenant par le bras. Il continua à percevoir des bribes de la conversation, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes soient trop loin.

- C'était le prénom de votre père, il me semble... C'est français ? C'est très joli !

Aujourd'hui n'était finalement pas un jour tout à fait comme les autres. Une petite entorse au train-train insipide et ennuyeux...

Il avait cours toute la matinée avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de septième année. Il avait prévu de rattraper le retard accumulé par son absence, en imposant un rythme plus que soutenu aux élèves. En moins de deux heures, ils devaient apprendre par coeur la recette du Polynectar et rédigé un devoir sur les effets nocifs que cette potion pouvait avoir si elle était mal utilisée. Il ramassa les copies d'un coup de baguette à l'heure convenue et regarda les élèves sortir à la suite, les uns dépités, les autres résignés.

Il passa l'heure du déjeuner à corriger ces torchons lamentables. Ces élèves étaient vraiment désespérants... Aucun O, un seul E, quelques A. Par contre, une panoplie de D...

Dans l'après-midi, il trouva le temps de réprimander deux élèves de Poufsouffle qui avaient oublié de nettoyer leurs chaudrons, une Serdaigle qui s'était trompée dans les proportions, et de donner deux retenues pour le lendemain soir. Bref, la routine...

Comme tout les soirs après dîner, il s'installa dans sa chambre avec un livre. Ses brûlures le faisaient souffrir. Il allait encore passé une mauvaise nuit... Alors, comme d'habitude, il prépara une potion soporifique très fortement dosée, sachant que le sommeil ne viendrait de lui-même mettre fin à cette morne journée.

* * *

_Personnellement, je trouve que ce chapitre est le moins intéressant de toute la fic. Il ne sert pas à grand chose, sauf à montrer le quotidien du professeur Rogue... Mais attendez la suite avant de laisser tomber la lecture de cette fic !!! Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus riche en bonnes (?) nouvelles !_

_A bientôt !!_


	3. Episode 3 : orgueil et préjugés

_Disclaimer : Poudlard, Sainte-Mangouste, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh et la grande majorité du personnel de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et je ne les emprunte pas à des fins douteuses... Le reste est à moi !  
__  
  
_Troisième chapitre, fin de la parenthèse et retour à l'histoire de base. Bonne lecture à toutes les admiratrices du distingué professeur Rogue !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Dr Gribouille_ _(et son troisième oeil qui voit tout)_ : merci beaucoup ! Blanche est de retour, pour nous jouer un mauvais tour (enfin, surtout à Rogue…) Bon courage pour la suite de "the messenger" !

_Alixe_ : c'était un chapitre de transition. Les choses "sérieuses" reprennent !

_Cixy_ : comme tu dis, c'est dur pour Rogue : il est toujours maltraité, que les auteurs l'aiment ou non… Mais je te promets que je vais remédier à cette fatalité ! L'intervention de Max n'était qu'un clin d'oeil. Laissons maintenant place aux protagonistes : Rogue et Blanche (et Dumbledore !) Ma vocation reste la médecine mais il se peut que tu me rencontres un jour dans les rayons d'une librairie… Qui sait ?

_Falang_ : merci beaucoup ! J'avoue franchement que je n'aime pas le chapitre 2 mais il me semblait utile de le mettre malgré tout… Je devrais peut-être me faire payer en cartes Chocogrenouille pour les pubs dans les reviews ?

_Cécile Rogue_ : merci ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait tant de personnes qui détestent Rogue. Pourtant il n'a rien pour lui : il est laid, méchant, sarcastique, railleur… Mai sil parait que tout humain est attiré par le mystère et la complexité ! Comme je suis gentille il n'arrivera (presque) que des jolies choses à notre Rogue adoré dans cette histoire…

_Petite Dilly_ : merci ! Cette période est assez peu exploitée et je trouve ça dommage. Ca a du être une époque assez difficile pour Rogue !

  
  
Épisode 3 : "Orgueil et Préjugés"

_"Orgueil et Préjugés" est un roman de la grande Jane Austen (Angleterre, fin 18ème et début 19ème siècle) qui raconte l'histoire d'Elizabeth Bennet, deuxième fille (sur cinq) d'une famille de baronnet, et du très séduisant et sarcastique Mr Darcy. C'est une histoire délicieuse, vraiment très très bien écrite, comme tous les autres romans de Jane Austen, d'ailleurs._

_Jane Austen étant l'un de mes auteurs préférés (je ne suis pas sensée faire de la pub ici, mais bon... Je vous conseille quand même vivement de lire toutes ses oeuvres. Elle n'a écrit que six romans) je me suis humblement permis de réutiliser les noms de certains de ces protagonistes dans les fics (Alyce et Erik Darcy, Luddie Bertram, dans "Max")_

* * *

- Il reste des marques assez impressionnantes, malgré tout...

Des marques, toujours des marques... Les marques, Severus Rogue commençait à en avoir l'habitude ! Depuis longtemps déjà, il était marqué de diverses manières...

- Enfin, au moins c'est cicatrisé ! Vous n'aurez plus besoin de revenir. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Qu'importaient les cicatrices, son corps en était déjà recouvert en maints endroits... Il pouvait très bien vivre avec. Mais maintenant, il n'aurait plus besoin de passer tous les jours à l'infirmerie, ni de subir quotidiennement l'examen minutieux de Mme Pomfresh et les interrogations condescendantes de Dumbledore.

Il rajusta rapidement sa robe de sorcier. Au moment où il allait sortir, un grand "bang" retentit, suivi de cris aigus affolés. Un grand oiseau au plumage fourni et bigarré venait de s'écraser contre une vitre. Il poussait des exclamations effarouchées et agitait ses grandes ailes colorées.

L'infirmière, d'abord surprise, reprit très vite ses esprits et courut ouvrir la fenêtre. L'oiseau, un ara géant, se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il apportait une grande enveloppe blanche liserée de rouge. Mme Pomfresh détacha le courrier et l'ouvrir rapidement. Dès qu'elle eut parcouru la lettre, elle laissa échapper un cri. L'enveloppe tomba au sol, mais l'infirmière ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle s'était déjà précipitée hors de son bureau. Elle avait l'air complètement paniquée. Le professeur l'entendit vaguement proférer des "Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !" alors qu'elle courait dans le couloir.

Il ramassa l'enveloppe. Au dos, il lut : "Rahjnaperna (1), ancien hôpital colonial, Bombay, Inde".

- Oh Albus ! Oh mon Dieu !

Dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh venait de s'effondrer aux bras du directeur, qui se trouvait comme par hasard... Rogue songea qu'il devait avoir un don inné pour toujours se retrouver à l'endroit où l'on avait besoin de lui au bon moment.

L'infirmière devait vraiment être sur les nerfs pour se permettre d'appeler le directeur par son prénom, alors que des élèves circulaient autour d'eux.

- Que se passe-t-il Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore en essayant de l'apaiser.

- Mon gendre ! Ma fille ! Oh mon Dieu !

- Calmez-vous, Pompom et racontez-moi tout...

Il lui pressa fermement l'épaule et l'emmena dans l'infirmerie. Elle semblait peu à peu retrouver son calme.

- Voulez-vous nous faire un peu de thé, Severus, s'il vous plait ?

Rogue, ne sachant que faire pour l'infirmière, était resté les bras ballants dans son bureau. Dumbledore le regardait à présent avec son habituel sourire affable. Il se dirige alors vers une antique bouilloire et la tapota du bout de sa baguette, tout en tendant l'oreille vers l'infirmière.

- Vous savez mon gendre, Reza...

- Celui qui est marié avec votre fille Rose et qui dirige une fabrique de tapis volants en Inde ?

- Oui... Je viens de recevoir une lettre de l'hôpital pour sorciers de Bombay... Il a eu un grave accident de tapis ! Ma pauvre fille ! Toute seule avec le bébé ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il faut absolument que j'aille le rejoindre !

Son trouble la reprenait.

- Calmez-vous Pompom. Prenez donc une tasse de thé et je vous emmènerai tout de suite après au Ministère, pour vous obtenir un portoloin international spécial. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer...

Rogue, sentant qu'il était de trop, se retira et ferma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui, éloignant les quelques élèves qui attendaient d'un regard menaçant.

* * *

Dumbledore arriva légèrement en retard au dîner. Mme Pomfresh, quant à elle, ne parut pas. Dès la fin du repas, le directeur se leva et demanda l'attention de tous les élèves et professeurs.

- Notre chère infirmière Mme Pomfresh doit malheureusement s'absenter quelques semaines pour des raisons personnelles.

Un murmure interrogateur courut dans la grande salle.

- Sachez que je lui ai d'ores et déjà trouvé une remplaçante, qui arrivera demain matin. Bonne nuit à tous !

Une remplaçante si vite ? Rogue n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions sur la nouvelle infirmière. Il entendit Minerva questionner le directeur.

- C'est une jeune femme très bien qui travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste jusqu'à récemment. Comme elle était actuellement sans emploi (son contrat était arrivé à terme) je lui ai proposé ce poste. C'est une personne très bien. Sa mère est une Cracmol dont je connais bien la famille...

Au mot de "Cracmol", le professeur Rogue eut une moue dégoûtée. Il n'aurait franchement pas aimé avoir un Cracmol dans sa famille... Même si sa famille ne valait pas vraiment mieux...

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, la nouvelle infirmière n'était pas là. Dumbledore regardait régulièrement sa montre à gousset et les lourdes portes de la grande salle, s'attendant à chaque instant à les vois s'ouvrir. Mais, à neuf heures, la personne tant attendue n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Un peu déçu, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, le professeur Rogue avait regagné ses cachots, espérant que la nouvelle venue serait là à midi. Mais à la fin de son dernier cours, il fut retenu par un stupide Gryffondor de première année à qui il devait donner une retenue pour avoir lamentablement raté sa potion. De ce fait, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle des professeurs, tous les autres étaient déjà là, rassemblés en groupe autour de celle qui devait être la nouvelle infirmière. Ils étaient tous si serrés autour d'elle qu'il ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir. Elle devait être assez petite. Il crut voir une mèche de cheveux châtains roux... Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de la voir, mais, il avait beau être grand, le directeur le dépassait et lui barrait la vue. Vexé, il se détourna du groupe. De toues façons, cette fille ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde...

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Dumbledore. De son autre main, il désignait une jeune femme aux cheveux acajou et aux yeux violets.

- Severus ! dit le directeur. Vous connaissez déjà Blanche, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

En voyant la guérisseuse française, Rogue eut un mouvement de recul. Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à elle ! Cette fouineuse bavarde et indiscrète, avec ses horribles yeux violets ! Et fille d'une Cracmol en plus !

Il allait devoir cohabiter avec elle à Poudlard pendant une durée indéfinie... Il pria intérieurement pour que le gendre de Mme Pomfresh se rétablisse rapidement. Fort heureusement, lui-même était en bonne santé et n'aurait certainement pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ses prochaines semaines.

- Il faudra que vous montriez vos blessures à Blanche, Severus. Elle pourra mieux que quiconque apprécier l'évolution...

Dumbledore souriait largement, d'un air de bonhomie parfait. La nouvelle infirmière avait un air aimable et semblait plaire à tout le monde. Quelques autres professeurs écoutaient la conversation. Se sentant observé, Rogue se força à faire un sourire crispé et à répondre sur un ton bourru :

- C'est inutile, Monsieur le directeur. Mme Pomfresh a été parfaite, je suis guéri maintenant.

- Oh, mais ne soyez pas gêné devant Blanche, Severus ! Après tout, c'est elle qui vous a soigné à Sainte-Mangouste !

Le professeur de potions Severus Rogue ne s'était pas senti aussi humilié depuis la fin de sa scolarité. Il maudit intérieurement le directeur pour sa prolixité et surtout, pour les liens quelconques qui l'unissait à la famille de cette femme. Celle-ci était en grande conversation avec Phyllida Chourave. (2) Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rogue remercia le ciel d'avoir une collègue aussi bavarde.

- N'est-ce pas, Blanche ?

La nouvelle infirmière hocha la tête en souriant. Elle jeta un regard piquant à son ancien patient. Son malaise semblait énormément lui plaire...

Et Severus Rogue comprit que les jours prochains allaient être les plus exécrables de toute sa vie...

* * *

Depuis trois jours, le professeur de potions manoeuvrait pour se retrouver loin de la nouvelle infirmière. Comme elle était déjà très appréciée par ses collègues, ainsi que par les élèves, on la voyait rarement seule, aux repas, comme dans les couloirs ou dans la salle des professeurs. Ce matin là, un samedi, lorsqu'il la vit seule devant un tableau qu'elle semblait examiner avec attention, il stoppa net et fit volte face discrètement. Mais c'était trop tard, elle l'avait déjà vu...

- Oh ! Professeur Rogue ! Je peux vous appeler Severus ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de sourire en lui répondant poliment "oui" sur un ton qui signifiait clairement "si vous faites ça, je vous torture à mort".

- Comment allez-vous ? Je veux dire : vos blessures... Vous avez bonne mine !

S'entendre dire par une infirmière française issue de Cracmol, qu'il avait bonne mine, était sans doute l'une des choses les plus détestables de toute sa vie. Si l'un de ses élèves venait à passer par là, sa réputation de professeur sévère à l'extrême, voire même franchement injuste, qu'il avait mis tant d'ardeur à se faire, serait perdue à tout jamais...

Fort heureusement, la seule personne qui se trouvait là à cet instant était Dumbledore. Dumbledore ? Encore lui ? Mais, que faisait-il encore ici ? Il se tenait derrière Blanche, qui ne semblait encore l'avoir vu.

- Il faudra quand même bien que vous finissiez par me dire ce que vous avez fait pour vous trouver dans un tel état... dit-elle avec insistance.

- Allons, allons, Blanche ! Ne posez pas trop de questions !

La jeune femme sursauta, mais ne parut pas confuse un seul instant en se voyant découverte.

- Ah Albus ! Vous êtes décidément toujours là où on ne vous attend pas !

Le professeur de potions détestait cette familiarité avec le directeur. Typiquement français...

- Comment va votre petite famille ? demanda le vénérable directeur.

- Très bien, merci ! Mes parents sont en vacances en Italie, ils profitent du beau temps. Mon plus vieux frère, Louis, restaure toujours les tableaux de l'aile ouest de Beaubâtons. Quant à Victor, mon autre frère, il vient d'être embauché chez Gringotts, au service de la coopération magique internationale. Il est en stage aux États-Unis pour l'instant.

Quelle indiscrétion ! Comment pouvait-elle oser parler avec si peu de retenue de sa famille ? Typiquement français...

Le directeur et l'infirmière continuèrent à parler entre eux. Rogue les aurait volontiers laissés seuls, mais Dumbledore le tenait toujours fermement par le bras, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Après plusieurs abominables minutes, la jeune femme salua enfin et s'éloigna.

- Alors, comment trouvez-vous notre nouvelle recrue ? demanda joyeusement le directeur.

"Vulgaire et sans intérêt" furent les premiers mots qui vinrent à l'esprit du professeur. Mais il avait trop d'estime pour Dumbledore pour dénigrer une personne de sa connaissance.

- Je ne la connais pas vraiment... répondit-il simplement.

- Quel dommage ! J'espère que vous apprendrez à mieux vous connaître tant que notre infirmière titulaire sera absente...

Ce disant, il jeta un coup d'oeil entendu à Rogue, que ce dernier feignit de ne pas avoir saisi.

- Et quels jolis yeux elle a ! continua le directeur. Connaissez-vous la signification de leur couleur ?

Le professeur de potions nia.

- On dit en général que les personnes aux yeux violets ont un don inné avec les créatures magiques... (3)

Cette remarque n'éveilla pas le moindre intérêt chez Rogue. Devant ce peu de réaction, Dumbledore pressa un peu plus fort le bras de son protégé.

- C'est une personne très bien. J'aimerais vraiment que vous entendiez bien, tous les deux...

Toujours à se mêler des affaires des autres... Si le directeur ne devait avoir qu'un seul défaut, ce serait celui-ci.

- Un esquimau au citron, ça vous tente, Severus ?

Mais il était loin de n'avoir qu'un seul défaut... Rogue soupira et déclina poliment l'invitation.

* * *

(1) J'ai tapé ce nom complètement au hasard en essayant de lui donner une consonance hindoue. Par curiosité, j'ai sélectionné "birman" comme langue, sous Word, et il s'est trouvé que ce mot a été reconnu. Alors, si quelqu'un sait ce que "Rahjanperna" signifie, merci de me renseigner ! Au fait, je ne sais pas s'il y a des aras en Inde. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme oiseau de ce pays, c'est le héron, et je voyais mal un héron apporter une lettre...

(2) Je ne connais pas le prénom de Chourave, mais je trouve que Phyllida lui va bien (hommage à l'actrice Phyllida Law) En fait j'ai remarqué que les directeurs de maison avait la même intiale de nom et de prénom et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit un hasard (Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick) Donc, je suppose que le prénom de Mrs Chourave (Sprout en VO) commence par un S.

(3) Une idée de Vela, à qui cette fic est dédiée. Au fait, d'où t'est venue cette idée ? De Sanzo ??? (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : Sanzo est un moine bouddhiste sublime et incroyablement sexy. C'est le personnage principal de l'anime Saiyuki, et il a les yeux violets)

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. D'ailleurs je l'ai écrit très vite, ce qui m'a vraiment étonnée, parce que je suis plutôt lente à écrire, d'habitude... J'espère que ça vous a plu... N'oubliez de reviewer avant de quitter la page, s'il vous plaît !

Préparez-vous à autre chose pour la prochaine fois !

A bientôt !!

Thaele Ellia


	4. Episode 4 : abyme

_Disclaimer : Poudlard, Sainte-Mangouste, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, etc appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et je ne les emprunte pas à des fins douteuses... Le reste est à moi !  
__  
  
_Maintenant que Blanche est arrivée à Poudlard, vous imaginez qu'il va se passer des trucs intéressants. Mais n'oubliez que, pour l'instant, Rogue et elle se détestent (cordialement, comme dirait Dumbledore...) ! Bonne lecture à toutes les fans du remarquable professeur Rogue et à tous les élèves farceurs !!

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Cécile Rogue_ : merci ! Je dois être un peu sadique !!! Je ne sais pas exactement ce que notre professeur Rogue a contre les français. Peut-être une mauvaise expérience ? Mais son appréciation risque d'être mise à l'épreuve…

_Falang _: merci ! Notre cher prof de potions va être de plus en plus coinc

_Lewlann_ : merci et bienvenue ! Je suis très flattée de tes compliments…

_Cixy _: mais non il ne souffre pas ! Bon, OK, peut-être un peu, mais c'est pour son bien… Peut-être que Rogue n'est pas tout à fait humain... Il me semble un peu trop tordu pour être normal ! Dumbledore m'amuse beaucoup. C'est le personnage sur lequel je préfère écrire. Pour Max, je t'avoue que j'ai déjà la plupart des idées dans ma tête, mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps de les coucher sur papier (cours, master, TP d'anat… Vois ce qui t'attend !) En tous cas, merci beaucoup !

Un grand merci aussi à _Dr Gribouille_ pour son soutien !

  
  
**Épisode 4 : "Abyme"**

_"Abyme" est un roman fantastique de Mathieu Gaborit (un des rares jeunes auteurs fantastiques français) Je trouve ce livre original parce que le héros est un farfadet (trouvez m'en d'autres... Ca me parait difficile) L'ensemble de l'univers crée par Mathieu Gaborit (la ville d'Abyme, les rites magiques, les démons) est d'ailleurs extrêmement soigné._

* * *

- Daren, Fery et Pratt, levez-vous ! 

Les trois élèves que le professeur Rogue surveillait du coin de l'oeil depuis un bon quart d'heure, venaient d'éclater de rire, sans retenue, sans le moindre scrupule. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour titiller un professeur déjà fort peu enclin au rire et à la bonne humeur.

Le professeur en question se leva donc majestueusement de sa chaise et traversa la salle de classe, à la vitesse de l'éclair, dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta face aux trois élèves interpellés, l'expression de son visage n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Pourtant, les élèves se regardaient en réprimant des sourires, à peine masqués par l'épaisse fumée violette qui s'échappait du chaudron.

- Qu'avez-vous mis dans ce chaudron ? demanda méchamment le professeur.

- Rien d'autre que ce qui est écrit au tableau, monsieur ! s'exclama le plus petit des trois.

Le leader... Une tête à claques qui méritait pire châtiment que d'être enfermé pendant une semaine sans eau ni nourriture, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, avec, pour seule compagnie, les ignobles hurlements de l'infâme revenante.

Rogue réfléchissait à la terrible punition qu'il pourrait infliger à ces trois rebelles, lorsqu'il remarqua que le liquide dans leur chaudron commençait à émettre d'étranges bulles pourpres. Pourpres ? En ce moment, le professeur de potions avait la couleur violette en horreur.

- Qu'avez-vous mis dans ce chaudron ? répéta-t-il d'un ton encore plus rude (si c'est possible)

Il agrémenta sa question d'un regard de pure haine, qui parut légèrement déstabiliser les trois hors-la-loi.

Remarquant que de nombreux regards indiscrets se braquaient à présent sur lui, il grogna au reste de la classe de reprendre le travail en silence. Il était temps de montrer à ses sales gamins qu'il savait maintenir l'ordre dans SES cachots...

Il interrogea le meneur du groupuscule récalcitrant, Daren, d'un regard plus noir que l'aura d'un Détraqueur.

- Mais... Je... Peut-être que deux racines de gingembre sont tombées dans le chaudron au lieu d'une seule...

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Daren. Rogue serra les dents et les poings pour éviter de hurler et de balancer l'élève responsable de sa fureur de l'autre côté du mur.

Mais Daren ricana sans retenue. Ce fut l'audace de trop pour le maître des potions, qui peinait déjà en temps normal pour conserver son sang froid face à de pareils imbéciles.

Ce petit idiot ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait en surdosant cette potion en gingembre...

En dessous, les bulles violacées se faisaient plus abondantes te plus volumineuses. Rogue coupa le feu magique, mais l'ébullition se poursuivit.

- Cinquante points en moins... gronda le professeur.

Daren voulut protester.

- Cinquante points, chacun bien évidemment... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Maintenant, ça lui faisait presque plaisir d'avoir une potion à la limite de l'explosion sous les yeux. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour enlever des points aux autres maisons !

- Vous vouliez dire quelque chose, peut-être, Mr Daren ?

L'élève secoua piteusement la tête.

- Et nous ajusterons vos retenues respectives avec le professeur Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

Les eux subordonnés de Daren écarquillèrent les yeux, révoltés face à cette injustice. Après tout, c'était l'idée de leur leader... Ils n'avaient fait que suivre...

Mais Daren lui-même restait calme et tentait de soutenir le regard haineux de son professeur.

- A présent, reprit ce dernier en haussant la voix de manière à être entendu à l'ensemble des élèves, nos apprentis sorciers vont tester leur création, afin de démontrer clairement à leurs camarades pourquoi une seule racine de gingembre est amplement suffisante...

Et tant pis pour ce que le directeur dirait de ses méthodes tyranniques ("inappropriées" selon Dumbledore) Rogue savait bien que cela ne tuerait (malheureusement) pas les élèves. Mais ses yeux brillaient de plaisir à l'idée de voir ces trois cafards répugnants de bêtise, se transformer en bubons mauves géants, devant tous leurs amis...

- A vous l'honneur, Daren... lança-t-il à l'élève en lui tendant une louche d'une propreté douteuse.

Daren, bien que téméraire, prit l'ustensile e tremblant. Il la plongea dans le chaudron, non sans manifester un certain dégoût.

- Messieurs, poursuivit Rogue à l'adresse des deux autres dissidents. Je vous laisse apprécier le résultat de votre _oeuvre_ sur votre _complice_, avant de vous _autoriser_ à essayer à votre tour.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation. Daren approchait lentement la louche de s abouche, visiblement écoeuré par l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait désormais du liquide. Le parfum était à mi-chemin entre le fruit moisi en décomposition et l'haleine d'un Scroutt à pétard agonisant...

Rogue lui-même pinça les lèvres de dégoût. Mais ce n'était pas cette odeur pestilentielle qui allait lui gâcher son plaisir. D'ici quelques secondes...

**BANG !**

Il y eut un courant d'air d'une puissance extraordinaire et le professeur se retrouva à plusieurs mètres d l'endroit où il se tenait initialement, un peu sonné et toujours empêtré dans ces détestables exhalaisons.

Des éclats de rire retentirent. Rogue scruta la pièce et repéra rapidement un petit groupe d'élèves, à plat ventre par terre, recouverts d'uns substance violette visqueuse, et apparemment écroulés de rire.

Il avait attendu trop longtemps. La potion, instable, avait explosé sans prévenir. Les élèves les plus proches étaient rhabillés en violets des pieds à la tête et répandaient un parfum franchement fétide...

Et ils riaient. Ils riaient ces crétins !

Mais, d'ici quelques minutes, les innombrables pustules qui recouvriraient leur peau ne leur paraîtraient plus aussi propres au rire...

Le professeur esquissa un sourire noir et se gratta le menton. Le menton ? Il interrompit son geste. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se gratter le menton pour réfléchir... Pourtant, son menton le démangeait bel et bien...

NON !

Et pourtant si... Il avait été aux premières loges et il était évident qu'il avait reçu des projections de la potion ratée...

Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir de miroir sous la main. Mais, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi... L'état de ses mains, qui se couvrait progressivement de petites cloques violettes, suffisait à lui donner une idée générale de l'ensemble.

- TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! hurla-t-il en se tapissant dans un coin d'ombre.

Si l'un des élèves surprenait les conséquences de l'accident sur lui, c'en était fini de son pouvoir de répression sur ces sales gamins, aux idées plus stupides, plus inventives et plus dévastatrices les unes que les autres...

Quelques éclats de rire se brisèrent, rapidement remplacés par des chuchotements.

- Le cours est terminé ! Ceux qui ont été atteints vont à l'infirmerie. Les autres... DEHORS !

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour quitter ces cachots, dont l'odeur était encore pire que d'habitude. Dès que le dernier de ces petits imbéciles fut sorti, Rogue verrouilla soigneusement la porte et fonça vers sa réserve personnelle.

Épines de porc-épic, trèfles en poudre et eau déminéralisée. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se débarrasser en un clin d'oeil de ce fléau mauve et puant.

Il remplit un petit chaudron d'eau distillée et le mit à chauffer à feu doux. Puis il versa soigneusement trois pincées de poudre de trèfles, ouvrit la boîte d'épines de porc-épic et...

Vide.

Vide. Complètement vide. Il n'en restait plus une seule. Pas moyen de confectionner la moindre potion de guérison... Il fallait pourtant bien qu'il se débarrasse de ces pustules violettes qui bourgeonnaient un peu partout sur sa peau et répandaient une odeur à la limite de l'écoeurement. Il en apparaissait de plus en plus... Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi !

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution : sortir et aller à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était douée en potions, sa discrétion était exemplaire et sa réserve toujours dans un ordre parfait. Madame Pomfresh...

Mais... Elle n'était pas là... C'était _cette femme_ qui la remplaçait... Cette française qui parlait hait et claquait les portes à toute volée...

Il mourrait de honte en se présentant devant elle pour lui demander un service. Se résoudre à cette extrémité, c'était s'avouer vaincu face à _elle_, c'était laisser de côté sa dignité de britannique flegmatique et cynique.

Et pourtant...

Il passa en revue l'ensemble de ses réserves. Étant le mélange sulfureux dont il avait était aspergé, rien n'était plus indiqué que les épines de porc-épic, rien d'autre b'était susceptible de remplacer cet ingrédient miracle...

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il n'allait pas rester terré dans ses cachots jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent naturellement. Ca risquait de prendre des jours !

Il soupira, releva le col de sa robe de sorcier; prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à aller à l'infirmerie...

* * *

Il avait attendu suffisamment longtemps pour que les élèves atteints aient eu le temps de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il aurait sans doute la chance d'être le seul "patient" à cette heure où la plupart des étudiants attendaient le dîner dans leurs salles communes respectives.

Il faisait très sombre dans les corridors du château, mais le professeur se tapissait malgré tout contre les murs, souhaitant se fondre dans l'ombre et passer le plus inaperçu possible.

Il inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte de l'infirmerie. Silence. Aucune réponse, aucun bruit. Où était-elle encore passée ? Quelle irresponsabilité ! Quitter ainsi son poste, alors qu'on pouvait avoir besoin d'elle à tout moment !

Après une minute d'hésitation, il ouvrit silencieusement la porte. La salle d'infirmerie était vide. Aucun son ne provenait de la porte à demi-close derrière laquelle se trouvait le bureau de l'infirmière.

Rogue respira l'effluve frais qui flottait dans la pièce. Comparé à l'odeur pestilentielle qui irradiait de se boutons, le parfum de l'infirmerie était un délice.

- Yerk ! Mais c'est un vrai fléau, cette puanteur !

La voix franche de la nouvelle infirmière retentit depuis le bureau. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Blanche débarqua, une bombe de désodorisant magique (résultat garanti) à la main.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle, abasourdie mais amusée, en voyant le professeur de potions couvert de pustules mauves. Professeur Rogue ? Vous êtes dans un sacré état !

Devant tant d'impolitesse et si peu de retenue, Rogue écarquilla les yeux. Blanche rougit légèrement.

- Je ne voulais pas... balbutia-t-elle. C'est juste que...

- Laissez tomber ! grinça-t-il. Je suppose que ces sales gamins sont déjà venus vous voir. Alors donnez-moi seulement une dose d'épines de porc-épic et je m'en vais.

- Des épines de porc-épic ? répéta-t-elle. Vous savez que ça peut provoquer de graves réactions allergiques ? J'ai préparé une recette à base de moustaches de chat noir et d'algues japonaises.

- Non merci. Je me contenterai d'épines de porc-épic, que je supporte parfaitement, et je préparerai ma potion _moi-même_.

Les coins de la bouche de Blanche s'étirèrent en un charmant sourire.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre d'ingrédients. De toutes façons, le personnel médical, ici, c'est moi. C'est donc à moi qu'incombe la lourde tâche de prendre les décisions. Et je ne vous laisserai pas repartir sans vous avoir examiné au préalable. Déshabillez-vous.

- Pardon ?

Le digne et respectable professeur de potions écarquilla les yeux au maximum. Se déshabiller devant elle ? Mais, elle était malade !

- J'ai dit "déshabillez-vous" !

C'était sans doute une mauvaise plaisanterie. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait...

Devant l'expression de stupéfaction de son patient, Blanche soupira et ajouta :

- Par pitié, ne prenez pas cet air de donzelle effarouchée ! J'en ai vu d'autres !

Indigné, Rogue mit quelques instants avant de répondre :

- C'est hors de question.

- Comme vous voudrez ! Soit vous vous déshabillez pour que je puisse apprécier l'ampleur des dégâts et vous administrer _mon_ antidote ; soit vous vous entêtez et vous serez obligés de garder ces horribles pustules violettes pendant une bonne semaine, voire plus... A vous de voir !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour le défier.

- J'ai oublié de vous préciser que l'éruption risque de se propager au reste du corps, y compris aux parties non exposées, si aucun remède n'est fourni dans les heures suivant la contamination. En outre, il se peut que vous réagissiez de manière totalement non conventionnelle à cette "invention" de vos élèves, ce qui risquerait de vous mettre dans une potion extrêmement délicate, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais, cela, vous devez le savoir, Monsieur-le-professeur-de-potions ?

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire satisfait. Il lui jeta en retour un regard de haine brute.

- Je la déteste, pensa-t-il en déboutonnant sa robe de sorcier.

* * *

_Pauvre Severus... Blanche (et moi aussi !) s'en donne à coeur joie avec ce patient récalcitrant ! Mais, n'ayez pas l'esprit mal placé, il ne va rien se passer dans l'infirmerie ! En tous cas, pas tout de suite !_

**_Thaele Ellia_**


	5. Episode 5 : jeu mortel

_Disclaimer : Poudlard, Sainte-Mangouste, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore et le reste du personnel de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et je ne les emprunte pas à des fins douteuses... Le reste est à moi !_

* * *

Merci à l'unique revieweuse du chapitre précédent : **Kytice** (merci beaucoup et pardon pour le retard ! Je suis vraiment débordée et je ne peux pas mettre à jour aussi régulièrement que je le voudrais… En plus, mon ordinateur est dans le coma ! Encore désolée !)

Merci aussi à mon **loup** préféré (Tu crois que notre Severus a besoin d'être décoincé ? Je le trouve très mignon comme ça…) !

Bonne lecture à toutes les admiratrices du fascinant Severus Rogue ! Mais notre adorable prof de potions a-t-il encore des fans ??? J'ai l'impression d'être en panne de reviews et ça me démotive… Alors si vous aimez le professeur Rogue, n'hésitez pas à cliquer en bas à gauche pour me faire un petit coucou !

  
**Épisode 5 : "Jeu mortel"**

_"Jeu mortel" est un roman pour enfants d'Elvire Murail, plus connue sous le pseudonyme de Moka. Je dois avouer que j'aime particulièrement les livres normalement destinés aux enfants. Surtout ceux de Moka ! Donc je voulais absolument qu'un de mes chapitres porte le titre de l'une de ses oeuvres. J'ai hésité entre plusieurs : "La marque du diable" (vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi ? ), "Le petit coeur bris", "L'enfant des ombres"... Mais finalement, j'ai choisi "Jeu mortel" parce que c'est mon préféré. L'histoire se passe dans un pensionnat pour fille, à notre époque, autour d'étranges apparitions. Il s'agit d'une sorte de roman policier très étrange, qui plaira à tous ceux qui aiment les virées nocturnes dans les cimetières et les chasses au trésor dans les églises abandonnées !!_

* * *

- Vous pouvez garder vos sous-vêtements, précisa l'infirmière, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le professeur rosit légèrement et grogna quelque chose d'imperceptible mais qui ne paraissait pas très poli. Être obligé de se dévêtir devant une sale petite pimbêche qui ne se gênait pas pour le regarder avec ses yeux bizarres... Honte suprême ! Il ne manquait plus qu'un élève le surprenne dans cette situation embarrassante...

Il s'assit au bord d'un lit, tandis que la jeune femme enfilait une paire de gants. La scène avait un petit goût de déjà-vu...

- Vos brûlures ne sont pas encore totalement guéries, murmura l'infirmière en observant attentivement son patient.

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Où avez eu toutes ces cicatrices ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les diverses marques parsemées sur le corps du professeur.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! lança-t-il sèchement.

Une petite fille gâtée comme elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre quoi que ce soit aux douleurs de la guerre.

Blanche haussa les épaules, comme la réponse ne l'intéressait finalement pas.

- Seuls vos bras et votre cou ont été atteints par la potion. Vous avez de la chance ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_Tu parles d'une chance... pensa-t-il._

- Je m'en réjouis... répondit-il avec un profond mépris.

- Votre enthousiasme fait peur à voir ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire égayé. Tout me paraît en très bon état... Enfin, c'est relatif ! je vais appliquer l'émulsion sur les cloques. Elles se résorberont d'ici vingt à trente minutes. Ensuite, je vous prescrirai une potion pour prévenir une nouvelle éruption. Il ne faudra surtout pas toucher aux boutons jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient complètement disparu !

Elle ouvrit un flacon, prit un morceau de coton et commença à badigeonner consciencieusement.

Comment une femme au tempérament si vif et sanguin réussissait-elle à être délicate avec ses patients ? se demanda Rogue.

Elle appliquait soigneusement le remède sur son cou. C'était presque agréable...

- Qu'y a-t-il dans cette potion ? demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence.

Pas qu'il n'aimât pas le silence... Non, au contraire ! Seulement... Être à demi nu devant une stricte inconnue dans un silence de plomb, c'était quelque peu gênant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! dit-elle en passant au bras droit. Je choisis mes ingrédients avec grand soin...

- Ca sent la vase...

- Exact. C'est à cause des algues que j'utilise. Des algues, des feuilles de saule écrasées pour l'asepsie, de l'écorce de frêne en poudre. Pratiquement que des ingrédients végétaux. Donnez-moi votre autre bras. Vous voyez, les premiers effets sont déjà visibles.

- Je ne connais pas cette recette... laissa échapper le maître de potions, visiblement intéressé. Pratiquement que des ingrédients d'origine végétale, vous dites ?

- Oui, à part les moustaches de chat noir et la bile de tatou, il n'y a que des extraits de plantes.

De la bile de tatou ? Rogue tressaillit.

Le seul ingrédient capable de révéler la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda l'infirmière en voyant son patient s'immobiliser et pâlir.

Elle suivit la trajectoire des yeux noirs et posa son regard sur le bras gauche qu'elle soignait.

Elle fit un bond soudain en arrière, renversant le flacon de potion au passage.

Ses lèvres bougèrent silencieusement, tandis qu'elle jetait un regard à la fois horrifié et haineux à Rogue.

Ce dernier se leva précipitamment, se jeta sur ses robes et se rhabilla en une fraction de seconde.

- Donnez-moi la potion ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Mais le sombre reflet qui brillait sur son bras avait suffi à immobiliser Blanche. Terrorisée, elle n'osa pas bouger d'un cil.

- Donnez-moi cette foutue potion ! hurla-t-il.

La voix grave de l'obscur professeur retentit dans la pièce. L'écho se répercuta jusque dans le couloir. Il craignit tout à coup qu'on l'eut entendu. Mais, pour l'instant, il y avait un problème plus grave et plus immédiat.

Blanche, sans le quitter des yeux, tendit la main vers une étagère. Rogue s'y précipita.

- La bouteille verte... murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il s'en empara et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Mais, devant l'expression mortifiée de la jeune femme, il hésita. Devait-il lui dire quelque chose ? La remercier ? La menacer ?

Il ne savait lequel d'entre eux était en position de faiblesse face à l'autre...

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, dit-il simplement, sans se retourner vers elle.

Sa vois lui sembla beaucoup plus tendue que d'habitude. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça...

Il sortit et ferma doucement la porte, évitant de faire le moindre bruit. Il tenait toujours la bouteille verte serrée dans son poing.

Le soleil s'était couché. Les couloirs du château étaient plus sombres et déserts que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Toujours aucun bruit, rien n'indiquant la présence éventuelle d'un élève ou d'un professeur. A l'intérieur de l'infirmerie une porte claqua, suivie d'un bruit de verre brisé.

Severus Rogue soupira et marcha vers ses cachots, bien décidé à ne pas reparaître avant le lendemain.

* * *

Blanche claqua la porte de son bureau avec force et s'effondra dans un fauteuil, renversant une série de fioles au passage.

Cet homme... Si sombre, si mystérieux... Et si sûr de lui...

Elle l'avait soigné à Sainte-Mangouste, et ici, à Poudlard. Elle le côtoyait, il la côtoyait. Il enseignait à des enfants, il semblait avoir la confiance de Dumbledore.

Et pourtant, il portait la Marque des Ténèbres...

Et pourtant, il était un Mangemort...

Il avait été. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été anéanti. Les Mangemorts n'étaient plus. A sa connaissance, tous les partisans connus du seigneur des ténèbres avaient tous été emprisonnés à Azkaban, là d'où l'on ne revient jamais. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'à présent.

Et pourtant, celui-ci était là, libre, sous le toit de Dumbledore...

Dumbledore... Le plus grand sorcier du monde... L'ami intime de sa famille... Presque un grand-père de substitution pour elle... cet homme, ce grand homme, s'était battu contre les forces du Mal, quitte à subir de multiples blessures, pertes et souffrances...

Une partie de l'estime qu'elle lui portait venait de s'écrouler. Dumbledore était, selon elle, la personne qui lui paraissait la plus réfléchie et la plus digne de confiance, malgré des dehors dissipés et un peu farfelus. Et elle venait de comprendre qu'il était, lui aussi, susceptible d'erreur. Il avait donné crédit à un homme dont il ignorait la véritable nature. Il s'était fourvoyé. Pour elle, c'était inconcevable...

Elle _devait_ le prévenir. Elle le _devait_. Même si elle devait risquer sa peau pour ça.

Le directeur méritait de connaître la vérité, même si cela devait le mettre face à ses erreurs.

Blanche attendit quelques minutes puis se décida à sortir, encore tremblante. Rogue pouvait l'attendre derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, dans le but de lui jeter un sortilège d'amnésie... OU pire... Elle frémit à cette idée, mais rassembla tout son courage et poussa la porte.

Le couloir paraissait absolument désert. C'était l'heure du dîner. Tout le monde devait déjà être dans la Grande Salle, en train de manger. Le souvenir de la Marque luisant sur le bras de cet homme lui avait ôté tout appétit.

Un homme qui devait être à peine plus vieux qu'elle, et qui en paraissait pourtant plus, à cause de ses traits tirés, de son apparence peu soignée et de ses allures de rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie au moindre signe de faiblesse... Blanche trembla à nouveau mais secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

Cet homme avait adhéré au Mal, il l'avait soutenu. Son bras meurtri et marqué à jamais en était la preuve indéniable.

Blanche ouvrit discrètement la petite porte dérobée qui menait à la partie de la Grande Salle où était installée la table des professeurs. Aussitôt, elle fut assaillie par le bruit typique et joyeux des élèves qui mangeaient en bavardant.

Mais, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce furent les deux places laissées vacantes : la sienne et celle de Rogue. Son éruption cutanée n'avait sans doute pas été enrayée suffisamment rapidement pour qu'il ose venir se montrer ce soir et plaider lâchement sa cause auprès du directeur qu'il avait trahi... Blanche en tremblait de rage.

Mais, lorsqu'il la vit, Dumbledore lui fit signe d'approcher. Il avait l'air aussi courtois et charmant qu'habituellement.

- Bonsoir, Blanche ! lança-t-il gaiement. Vous n'êtes pas avec Severus ?

- Euh... Non... Mais je...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant une déception à peine dissimulée passer sur le visage du directeur.

-Il faut que je vous parle, poursuivit-elle. A propos de lui... C'est _très_ urgent, Monsieur le Directeur...

Dumbledore balaya l'ensemble de la salle d'un regard circulaire, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien parmi les élèves. Puis il se leva et entraîna la jeune femme à l'extérieur, après s'être excusé auprès des professeurs McGonagall et Chourave qui étaient assises à ses côtés.

- Je suppose que vous venez me parler de cette affaire de... boutons violets...

Il eut un petit rire amusé.

- Bien regrettable affaire... continua-t-il. J'en ai entendu parler. Vous savez, les rumeurs vont vite ici ! je comprends tout à fait que Severus ne souhaite pas se présenter aux yeux de ses élèves sous cet aspect... euh... peu ragoûtant...

Il sourit à Blanche, mais celle-ci, trop troublé pour goûter la plaisanterie, resta de marbre.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Albus. C'est quelque chose d'autrement plus grave... Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer...

- Commencez donc pas le début ! proposa-t-il joyeusement. Mais, faites vite... Il y a de la tarte au citron au dessert et j'ai peur que Filius ma prenne ma part si je ne reviens pas à temps !

- Oh Albus ! C'est terrible ! Severus Rogue...

Elle regarda tout autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne e pouvait les entendre.

- Il... C'est un... Un Mangemort !

- C'était, corrigea le directeur d'un ton parfaitement neutre et sans exprimer la moindre surprise.

- Mais...

Blanche resta bouche bée devant le visage impassible que lui offrait Dumbledore.

- Mais...

- Oui, oui, ma chère Blanche, je le sais. Et c'est d'ailleurs en raison de ce "statut spécial" que Severus est ici, à nos côtés.

- Mais...

- Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant ? Vous m'étonnez beaucoup... Comme si j'étais aussi tête en l'air.. Enfin, j'avoue que...

- Mais, Albus ! Il faut le dénoncer au Ministère ! Il peut être dangereux...

- Dangereux ? Je n'en doute pas. Mais pas envers quelqu'un présent dans ce château.

Face au silence hébété de son interlocutrice, il reprit :

- Il faut que vous compreniez que j'en sais plus quiconque sur Severus Rogue. Peut-être même plus que lui-même. En cette qualité, je me permets de lui accorder toute ma confiance. Et je me flatte d'être un excellent juge de la nature.

Il fixa Blanche de ses yeux perçants et conclut :

- Par conséquent, vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir, à partir du moment où vous croyez en moi. En tous cas, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude ! Si je n'avais pas été au courant, vous m'auriez été d'une aide plus que précieuse !

- Mais...

- Faites-moi confiance et ne trahissez pas la confiance que j'ai en vous en allant raconter notre petit secret à tout va. Ou je me verrai forcé d'user de méthodes plus efficaces. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je crains que ma part de tarte au citron ne m'attende pas !

Il sourit à la jeune femme et s'éloigna.

- Albus ! Attendez ! cria-t-elle pour le retenir. Juste... Je voudrais juste vous poser une question, s'il vous plait...

- Dites toujours !

- S'agit-il d'un choix, ou s'est-il vu _infliger_ la Marque ?

Le vénérable directeur parut réfléchir quelques instants puis dit en souriant :

- Notre destin est parfois guidé par d'étrange choix... Et si vous souhaitez plus de renseignements, je vois conseille de vous adresser directement à l'intéressé.

* * *


	6. Episode 6 : la joie de vivre

_Disclaimer : Poudlard, Sainte-Mangouste, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Vous-savez-qui, les Mangemorts appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et je ne les emprunte pas à des fins douteuses... Le reste est à moi ! je crois que les esquimaux au citron appartiennent au domaine public !_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Cixy : _pas grave pour le chapitre précédent ! Je suis passée par la P1, je sais ce que c'est ! (OUF c'est fini !! Enfin, je ne voudrais pas t'affoler mais il y a à peu près autant de boulot en P2 qu'en P1…) Dumbledore EST le maître ! C'est lui qui va tirer les ficelles à présent, pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous ! (pour le mien en tous cas !) Il veut que Severus et Blanche se consolent mutuellement et il a de grands projets pour ça !

_Petite Dilly :_ c'était le passage dramatique de l'histoire. Mais le reste sera beaucoup plus léger. Ben oui, c'est quand même triste qu'il n'arrive que des aventures terribles à ce pauvre Severus. Ce serait bien s'il avait droit à une pause romantique pour une fois, non ? Pour la longueur des chapitres, je ne calcule pas vraiment, mais il est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire court !

_Le loup à la lune_ : merci ! Moi ? Du chantage à la review ? OK j'avoue, mais si c'est le seul moyen de mobiliser les admiratrices du prof de potions le plus sexy de tous les temps (comment ça je n'en connais pas d'autres ???)

_Bohemio _: merci ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Blanche et j'espère bien convaincre notre adorable prof de potions que j'ai raison !

Bonne lecture à toutes les admiratrices du séduisant Severus Rogue et à tous les amateurs d'esquimaux au citron !!

  
  
**Épisode 6 : "La joie de vivre"**

****

_"La joie de vivre" est un le douzième tome de la série des Rougon-Macquart d'Émile Zola. J'adore ce livre, mais je n'ai jamais un ouvrage qui porte aussi mal son nom ! L'héroïne, Pauline Quenu (la fille des protagonistes du "Ventre de Paris") est orpheline toute jeune. Elle est recueillie par des gens très sympas, mais aussi très dépensiers. Elle croit jusqu'au bout qu'elle va se marier avec le fils de la famille en question, qu'elle aime beaucoup, mais qui finit par en choisir une autre. Résultat, elle se retrouve presque dépossédée de tous ses biens, vieille fille, et cantonnée au rôle de bonne copine... La joie de vivre, quoi ! (en fin, je suppose qu'elle a beaucoup de volonté pour rester souriante malgré tout ça...)_

_Ici, je n'ai fait que reprendre le tire, parce que ce chapitre est sensé être plutôt joyeux et léger !!_

* * *

- Ah, Severus ! Comment allez-vous ? lança joyeusement le professeur Dumbledore en s'asseyant à la table du petit déjeuner.

Rogue grogna un "bien" presque aimable.

- Parfait, parfait ! reprit le directeur. Les remèdes de notre nouvelle infirmière sont très efficaces, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue acquiesça par pure déférence envers son supérieur, tout en pinçant les lèvres d'une manière fort expressive. Certes, depuis une semaine que ces trois énergumènes en culottes courtes avaient volontairement saboté leur potion, aucune de ces horribles pustules mauves n'était réapparue. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se résoudrait à complimenter l'infirmière !

De toutes façons, ils s'évitaient soigneusement depuis une semaine. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la marque, depuis qu'elle avait compris… Ils semblaient s'arranger tacitement entre eux pour se trouver les plus éloignés possible à toute heure de la journée.

Il n'y avait au qu'un seul soir où ils avaient été obligés de se parler à cause d'un élève de première année de sa maison, qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire une escapade nocturne dans la Forêt Interdite et en était revenu assez blessé. Cette femme avait absolument tenu à aller le chercher elle-même, en dépit des imprécations du directeur, sous prétexte que "son don avec les créatures magiques la protégeait"… Imprudente ! Elle aurait pu se faire tuer ! Et la responsabilité en aurait incombée au directeur, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien… Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème, qu'elle reste en vie ou non. L'incident n'avait fait que le faire passer pour le professeur incompétent et irresponsable, incapable de surveiller les élèves de sa propre maison…

Par la suite, personne n'avait reparlé de "l'incident" de la marque. Personne n'en avait eu envie. Elle, elle devait être trop effrayée par ce qui l'attendait si elle parlait. Quant à lui, tout ce qui était susceptible de lui rappeler sa condition était, par définition, mal venu.

- Hmm… Severus ? demanda le directeur avec un petit air étrange, en levant le nez de sa tasse de thé.

- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit poliment le professeur.

- Je voulais vous poser une question…

Une lueur de malice brilla derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Rogue retint un soupir d'impatience.

- Eh bien… reprit Dumbledore, un peu hésitant, mais toujours souriant. Voulez-vous un pain aux raisins ?

Rogue fronça un sourcil et prit une viennoiserie dans la corbeille qu'on lui tendait.

- Merci. C'était votre question ? demanda-t-il, pas dupe.

Le directeur eut un petit rire sonore.

- Non, non… Bien sûr… En fait, je voulais savoir si vous aviez prévu de faire quelque chose ce week-end ? _(A/N : et pas d'idées déplacées ! Ca existe des slash Rogue x Dumbledore ???)_

Rogue fronça clairement les deux sourcils. C'était quoi cette question bizarre ?

- Non, répondit-il, toujours aussi poliment, mais avec une pointe d'exaspération. A part la correction d'une cinquantaine de copies, je n'ai rien à faire.

Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta :

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi, Monsieur ?

- Vous n'avez rien de prévu ? s'exclama le directeur visiblement ravi. Tant mieux ! En fait, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé et j'avais quelques courses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors, je me demandais si…

Il s'interrompit.

- Si je pouvais y aller pour vous ? continua le professeur de potions en évitant de soupirer.

- Exactement, Severus ! répondit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Ca ne vous ennuie pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, il n'y a aucun problème, dit Rogue sur un ton un peu crispé. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous rendre service, Monsieur le directeur.

- Merci beaucoup ! Tenez, voici la liste des choses dont j'ai besoin, il ne s'agit que de quelques livres, mais j'en ai un besoin assez urgent. Merci beaucoup !

Il se leva et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, comme il l'aurait fait à un élève. Rogue ne put réprimer un long soupir en voyant la quinzaine de livres qui étaient inscrits sur la liste. Comment pouvait-on avoir un besoin urgent de quinze livres ?

Dumbledore quitta la table, fit quelques pas, mais revint en arrière.

- Au fait, j'ai reçu une lettre de Pompom hier. Ses problèmes sont heureusement résolus et elle rentrera lundi matin pour reprendre ses activités.

- Vraiment ? s'écria Rogue.

C'était apparemment la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait reçue depuis une éternité.

On était vendredi. Plus que trois jours à supporter cette satanée infirmière à la curiosité presque indécente…

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait organiser une petite fête d'adieu pour Blanche, dimanche, proposa le directeur. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Rogue sourit, satisfait de lui-même.

- C'est une excellente idée ! Quel dommage, je serai sur le Chemin de Traverse et je ne pourrais pas y assister pour lui témoigner toute ma…ma… reconnaissance, termina-t-il avec un rictus peu sympathique.

- Oh, vous pensez y aller dimanche ? demanda Dumbledore, d'un air contrarié.

- Hmm… Oui, il faut que je corrige mes copies demain, ce qui ne laissera pas suffisamment de temps pour aller faire vos emplettes…

Dumbledore hocha lé tête, paraissant réfléchir activement.

- En effet, c'est bien dommage… Enfin, parfois les choses s'arrangent ! Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez vous libérer…

- Oui, avec un peu de _chance_…

* * *

Le vénérable directeur de Poudlard se dirigeait en chantonnant vers l'infirmerie. D'un pas joyeux, il entra sans frapper. Blanche s'affairait autour d'un petit garçon dont les bras étaient couverts de bandages.

- Oh, bonjour Mr Dumbledore ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu frapper…

Le directeur lui sourit.

- Bonjour Blanche ! Je venais simplement prendre des nouvelles de notre jeune patient…

Le garçon en question, un Serpentard e première année, rougit sous les regards combinés de l'infirmière et du directeur.

- Sean va très bien à présent ! s'exclama Blanche. Je pense qu'il pourra sortir cet après-midi. Les griffures de ronces nocturnes cicatrisent très bien. N'est-ce pas, Sean ?

Le garçon hocha la tête timidement.

- J'ai laissé des instructions détaillées, ajouta-t-elle, avec tous les dossiers des élèves qui sont venus me voir. Et ceux des professeurs aussi…

- Bien, bien… Quel dommage que vous nous quittiez déjà ! soupira Dumbledore. Vous rentrez en France, je présume ?

- Euh… Oui, je pense chercher une nouvelle place là-bas…

Dumbledore parut hésiter un instant.

- Hmm… Blanche, finit-il par dire. Pourriez-vous m'apporter le dossier de ce jeune homme; s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Elle disparut dans la pièce adjacente. Le directeur se dirigea aussitôt vers une étagère sur laquelle plusieurs fioles colorées étaient posées. Il en subtilisa une et la cacha discrètement dans l'une de ses poches. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune Serpentard le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui demander de garder le silence.

Blanche revint quelques instants plus tard et lui tendit un dossier peu épais. Dumbledore la parcourut rapidement des yeux.

- Vous ne vous aventurerez plus dans la Forêt Interdite, n'est-ce pas Sean ? Je suppose que cette aventure vous a servi de leçon?

L'élève baissa les yeux, visiblement honteux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon garçon ! reprit gaiement le directeur. Il n'y aura pas de séquelles !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

- Au fait, Blanche, poursuivit-il d'un ton neutre. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus d'élixir anti-bleu dans vos réserves…

Il pointa de l'index l'étagère sur laquelle il venait de dérober une fiole. Blanche parut surprise. Elle s'approcha de l'étagère, sourcils froncés.

- Effectivement. C'est étrange, je ne l'avais pas remarqu

- Il faudrait renouveler le stock avant le retour de Mme Pomfresh. C'est un remède qu'on utilise souvent !

- Bien sûr… Et bien, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à aller en acheter demain…

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Oui, oui, c'est la seule solution…

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Son visage avait une expression particulièrement malicieuse et ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- Tant que vous y serez… continua-t-il. Pourriez-vous passer à la boutique d'articles Moldus ? Le responsable m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir qu'il recevrait un arrivage d'esquimaux au citron samedi après-midi… Ca ne vous ennuie pas ?

- Non pas du tout ! répondit Blanche en souriant joyeux. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous rendre service, Monsieur le Directeur !

- Merci beaucoup ! lança Dumbledore en sortant. Je compte sur vous…

* * *

_(le lendemain : samedi)_

Las, le professeur Rogue passa à la copie suivante, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas meilleure que celle à laquelle il venait de mettre un P. (1)

_Tous des incapables, pensa-t-il._

Pas un seul de ces foutus élèves n'était capable de préparer correctement du Polynectar… Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui…

Il soupira, se sentant soudainement très vieux.

Tout à coup, un petit bruit derrière la porte attira son attention. Quelqu'un aurait-il frappé ?

Il se leva précipitamment, pensant qu'il allait peut-être surprendre un élève en flagrant délit. Mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas la moindre âme qui vive dans le couloir…

Déçu, il referma la porte et découvrit, à ses pieds, une petite enveloppe blanche qui semblait avoir été glissée sous la porte. Il la ramassa, l'examina soigneusement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne contenait rien de dangereux, puis l'ouvrit finalement. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture du directeur.

_"Cher Severus,_

_Vous m'excuserez d'abuser de votre précieux temps… Sachant que vous avez déjà quelques courses à faire pour moi, je me permets de vous attribuer une nouvelle petite mission. Pourriez-vous passer à la boutique d'articles Moldus du Chemin de Traverse, cet après-midi même, où un arrivage d'esquimaux au citron n'attend que d'être acheté ?_

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Albus Dumbledore "_

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur… soupira Rogue en décrochant sa cape de voyage. C'est toujours un _plaisir_ de vous rendre service…

* * *

Depuis un coin reculé du château qu'il habitait depuis des temps immémoriaux, le célèbre et respecté Albus Dumbledore regardait l'un de ses professeurs quitter l'établissement. Et, malgré son air exaspéré, Severus Rogue semblait marcher d'un bon pas en direction du village de Pré au Lard, d'où il transplanerait certainement vers le Chemin de Traverse, à Londres.

Albus Dumbledore pensa alors à l'infirmière remplaçante, qui était déjà en chemin pour la même destination. Il sourit et se frotta gaiement les mains dans un geste de contentement : tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu…

* * *

Le professeur Rogue sortit de la libraire Fleury et Bott, les bras chargés de livres, en pestant contre les sorciers qui avaient pour habitude de faire leurs emplettes le samedi après-midi. A cette heure, le Chemin de Traverse était noir de monde. Lui qui avait une sainte horreur de la foule… C'était bien sa chance !

Il serra les colis du directeur contre lui, prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans le vivier que constituait la rue commerçante bondée, comme s'il plongeait dans une eau particulièrement dégoûtante.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit dévoué envers le directeur pour accepter cette responsabilité… Dumbledore ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde, et son irrépressible penchant pour les sorbets Moldus… A cause de cette stupide inclinaison, lui, le sombre professeur de potions, se retrouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse à une heure d'affluence, alors qu'il venait toujours en période déserte, quand il avait le choix…

Et en plus, il fallait qu'il entre dans cette maudite boutique d'admirateurs de Moldus… Son visage n'aurait pas pu exprimer plus de d'écoeurement. Il pria intérieurement pour que personne ne remarque sa présence et continua son chemin.

* * *

Blanche rangea le plus soigneusement possible les deux fioles qu'elle venait d'acheter. L'ambiance effrénée du Chemin de Traverse, le samedi après-midi, la rendait particulièrement joyeuse. C'était si bon de voir tous ces visages et d'échapper à l'atmosphère tendue de Poudlard !

Comme elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien ce coin du quartier, elle tourna en rond pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de trouver le magasin d'articles Moldus, dont la devanture ressemblait à une échoppe pour touristes curieux.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la boutique, dans un geste témoignant de son habituelle délicatesse à l'égard des portes, un carillon retentit. Elle sourit. Cela lui rappelait la boutique de friandises où elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre, quand elle était enfant.

Elle trouva le magasin absolument charmant, avec ses couleurs vives et ses décorations gaies et candides. Elle apprécia d'autant plus en entendant la chanteuse Moldue qui passait en boucle et qu'elle aimait beaucoup (2)

Elle s'approcha du vendeur, un homme ventripotent à l'air aimable. Elle se présenta et demanda une boîte d'esquimaux Moldus au citron.

- Ah, j'suis désolé, ma p'tite demoiselle ! s'exclama le vendeur. J'en ai plus et j'en recevrai pas avant samedi prochain !

- Samedi prochain ? Mince… Tant pis, merci quand même !

Dumbledore avait dû confondre les dates… Elle haussa les épaules puis regarda sa montre. 18 heures… Ca lui laissait encore une heure de détente avant de rentrer au bercail. Elle sourit et tira la porte du magasin d'un geste violent. Le carillon tinta.

* * *

Severus Rogue poussa en profond soupir en voyant la devanture de la boutique d'articles Moldus. Couleurs naïves et criardes…. Quoi de plus lamentables ? Enfin, on ne pouvait rien attendre de bon de la part de ses amateurs de Moldus…

Un horrible carillon se fit entendre et résonna dans sa tête déjà rendue douloureuse par un mal de tête sévère. Il pinça les lèvres. Cet horrible son lui rappelait… Mais mieux valait ne pas y penser…

Il soupira mais se résolut à entrer dans le magasin sordide. Pour Dumbledore…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement avant qu'il ne puisse en saisir la poignée? Une jeune femme en sortit précipitamment, criant un "au revoir" puissant, avec un accent monstrueux. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, si bien qu'elle trébucha et tomba sur l'homme qui s'apprêtait à entrer malgré son appréhension. Celui-ci la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Mais il n'était pas préparé et vacilla lui-même. Il se sentit basculer en arrière. Le choc contre l'asphalte fut assez rude.

Il grogna; contenant difficilement sa rage. Mais la jeune femme éclata de rire et s'écria, toujours avec un fort accent qui déformait ses propos :

- Excusez-moi ! Je suis vraiment dés… Oh, c'est vous…

* * *

(1) rappel pour les petites têtes comme moi : O optimal ; E efforts exceptionnels ; A acceptable ; P piètre ; D désolant.

(2) en musique d'ambiance : "Chelsea Morning" de Joni Mitchell. C'est ce que j'écoutais quand j'ai écrit la première mouture de ce chapitre.

* * *

Il en a de bonnes idées ce cher vieux Dumbledore, vous ne trouvez pas ? A bientôt pour la suite !

Thaele Ellia


	7. Episode 7 : la peau de chagrin

_Disclaimer : Poudlard, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Vous-savez-qui, les Mangemorts, le Chemin de Traverse appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et je ne les emprunte pas à des fins douteuses... Mais l'histoire et l'anguille récalcitrante sont à moi !_

_

* * *

_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Falang : excellente idée à proposer aux étudiants en littérature ou en philo ! C'est tout un mythe, ce Dumbledore !_

_Bohemio: merci ! JK Rowling ne l'a pas encore révélé dans ses livres, mais c'est vrai : Dumbledore adore arranger des couples et jouer les entremetteurs… Mais il aime quand même moins ça que les esquimaux au citron !_

_Dilly : Dumbledore n'a **QUE** des bonnes idées ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est directeur de Poudlard, ordre de Merlin première classe, etc…_

_Docteur Gribouille : merci ! Mais, en toute sincérité, je pense que notre Dumbledore vénéré devrait penser à voir un endocrino, au cas où toutes ces sucreries auraient provoqué un diabète de type II…_

_Bonne lecture à toutes les admiratrices du mystérieux professeur Rogue et aux amateurs d'anguille, sous toutes ses formes !!_

**Épisode 7 : "La peau de chagrin"**

_"La peau de chagrin" est un roman plus ou moins fantastique de Balzac, plus connu pour faire partie du courant "réaliste". C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui possède un morceau de peau appelée "peau de chagrin" qui lui permet de faire des voeux. Mais, à chaque voeu, la peau rétrécit, jusqu'à disparaître. C'est un peu le même principe que "Le portrait de Dorian Gray" d'Oscar Wilde._

_J'ai choisi ce titre parce que j'ai l'impression que la Marque des Ténèbres agit comme une peau de chagrin. Elle permet d'assouvir une certaine puissance, mais elle consume progressivement celui qui la porte, au point de l'anéantir._

_

* * *

_

- Oh, c'est vous…

Blanche ne savait plus si elle pouvait continuer à rire ou pas. Dans le doute, elle arrêta. La situation aurait pu être comique : elle, affalée sur cet homme qu'elle avait maladroitement renversé. Oui, la situation aurait pu être comique, si cet homme n'avait pas été Severus Rogue.

- Oui, c'est moi, grinça-t-il, en la fusillant du regard.

Elle s'empressa de se dégager, réprimant un sourire malicieux. Ce qu'il pouvait être coincé !

Il se dépêcha de se relever, époussetant ses robes en maugréant. Ce qu'elle pouvait être futile !

- mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? répliqua-t-il sans cacher sa colère.

Un voile d'exaspération passa sur le visage de Blanche. Ce type était si… Elle ne trouvait pas le mot.

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie ici, ajouta-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement avoir la paix…

Blanche tourna son charmant minois vers lui et lui sourit.

- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il m'a aussi envoyée ici pour que je lui achète des esquimaux au citron !

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

- Des… Des esquimaux au citron ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, vous savez, ce sont ces glaces que les Moldus…

- JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST ! hurla-t-il.

Lui-même n'aurait su dire s'il est plus furieux contre Dumbledore d'aimer les esquimaux au citron ou contre elle d'être si… Il ne trouvait pas le mot.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit brusquement, dans un tintement aigu de carillon, coupant cours à ses réflexions.

- Euh… 'Scusez-moi, mademoiselle, commença le vendeur d'un ton accablé et laconique. Si vous pouvez attendre jusqu'là, je recevrai des esquimaux au citron en fin d'soirée, vers 22h…

Blanche regarda son collègue, mais celui-ci détourna les yeux, complètement indifférent.

- Bien ! répondit-elle joyeusement. Gardez-nous en une boîte, nous repasserons plus tard !

Stupéfait, Rogue la regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

- N'est-ce pas, professeur Rogue ? ajouta-t-elle.

Il pinça fermement les lèvres, si bien qu'elles blanchirent. Ses yeux flamboyèrent de fureur et il se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête.

Le vendeur eut un sourire fatigué puis rentra la tête dans sa boutique.

- Bien ! reprit Blanche avec un sourire ironique. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

On ?

- Pardon ? lança Rogue.

- Ben oui, répondit Blanche. Ca ne vaut pas le coup de rentrer à Poudlard si c'est pour revenir dans quelques heures. A moins que vous n'ayez pas l'intention de repasser…

- Le directeur m'a demandé de lui rendre un service et je lui obéirai, répondit fermement Rogue.

Il lui lança un regard de défi, qu'elle soutint sans problème.

- Dans ce cas, nous devrions peut-être…

- Ne comptez pas sur moi ! l'interrompit-il. Au revoir.

Il tourna les talons sans le moindre signe de politesse.

- Attendez ! s'écria Blanche.

Rogue soupira bruyamment.

- Quoi encore ?

- Il faut que je vous parle…

Il ne répondit pas, semblant attendre la suite, en fixant son interlocutrice.

- Et bien ? finit-il par lâcher avec impatience.

- Pas ici. Vous devez bien connaître un coin isolé et discret dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

* * *

"L'Anguille Récalcitrante" était un minuscule restaurant, connu seulement de quelques habitués au goût douteux. Il faisait le coin entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Dans l'obscurité de cette tiède soirée de printemps, la devanture passait presque inaperçue. Le sort qui était supposé rendre lumineuses les lettres ternies de l'enseigne s'était affaibli avec les années, sans que le propriétaire songe à le renouveler. La façade mal entretenue, les vitres fumées et l'odeur lourde de friture qui s'échappait des cuisines, tout contribuait à créer une atmosphère pour le moins peu accueillante. Et c'était pour cela que Severus Rogue avait choisi ce restaurant.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son "invitée" allait faire joyeux visage. Les frasques culinaires à l'huile ne semblaient pas lui déplaire.

Elle s'assit à une table, dans un coin particulièrement reculé et sombre, toujours souriante.

- Alors ? demanda Rogue, en jetant un regard hésitant à son assiette. Que me voulez-vous ?

Il était pressé d'en finir avec cette soirée stupide qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Blanche reposa ses couverts dans son plat de beignets d'anguille.

- Je suis allée voir Dumbledore, dit-elle comme si c'était le dernier scoop.

- Génial, répondit Rogue sans montrer le moindre intérêt pour la conversation. Je suis ravi pour…

Elle l'interrompit :

- Je suis allée le voir à propos de la Marque des…

- Chut !!! N'en parlez pas si fort ! s'indigna-t-il.

Il jeta des regards affolés autour d'eux. Heureusement, la salle de restaurant était pratiquement vide. Seul un homme âgé était attablé relativement près d'eux, mais il ne levait pas le nez de son verre et paraissait passablement ivre.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ? demanda Rogue à voix basse.

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Rien ! s'écria-t-elle avec force.

Il lui fit signe de parler moins fort et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Il m'a simplement conseillé de m'adresser à vous…

Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Non, bien sûr. Mais je peux vous dénoncer au Ministère…

Il éclata de rire, ce qui la surprit au plus haut point.

- J'ai déjà été jugé, si c'est ce qui vous préoccupe.

- Par le Ministère ? Vous voulez dire que tout le monde sait que vous avez été… que vous en avez été un ? Et vous êtes autorisé à enseigner à Poudlard ?!

- Le professeur Dumbledore est ma garantie.

Il eut un petit sourire, presque imperceptible. Le directeur avait beau être atrocement espiègle, condescendant et invivable pour un personnage aussi austère que le sombre maître de potions, il était la personne pour laquelle il avait le plus de respect.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Blanche.

- Parce qu'il est le seul à connaître la vérité.

- Qui est…

- Bien essayé. Mais je ne vous dirai rien.

- Évidemment… soupira-t-elle. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas…

- Non.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement déçue, mais un peu rassurée. Elle avait suffisamment confiance en Dumbledore pour ne pas remettre en doute ses choix. Mais quand même…

Rogue, lui aussi, regardait ailleurs. Il y eut un long gêné, interrompu seulement par les ronflements du vieil ivrogne qui s'était effondré sur sa table, en renversant son cocktail à base de jus d'anguille et d'alcool à 90.

Blanche reprit sa fourchette et dit :

- Excusez-moi mais…

Elle hésita puis poursuivit, avec un charmant sourire :

- Puis-je goûter à votre anguille à l'étouffée, s'il vous plait ?

Rogue poussa un profond soupir particulièrement déprimant.

- J'étais jeune, dit-il dans un souffle. C'était sans doute stup… Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais ça a au moins servi à quelqu'un…

Blanche releva la tête de l'assiette de son interlocuteur, la fourchette en suspens et l'oreille aux aguets. Pour quelqu'un qui ne devait rien dire, il était plutôt mal parti.

- A Vous-savez-qui ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle parlait d'une vieille légende.

- Oh non ! s'empressa de répondre Rogue. Je ne crois pas lui avoir été d'une quelconque utilité. Je parle de… d'Albus Dumbledore.

Blanche lui lança un regard interrogateur. Rogue soupira à nouveau, partagé entre son besoin de se confier à n'importe qui, son désir de conserver une image sévère et inflexible et son dégoût face aux morceaux d'anguille calcinés que Blanche picorait de bon appétit.

Cette fille était curieuse à son goût. Trop superficielle et trop confiante aussi. Mais il avait envie de parler et elle seule était là. De plus, elle semblait disposée à l'écouter.

- Je voulais me faire valoir, me rendre utile. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre…

Il fit une pause, s'attendant à un commentaire désobligeant, mais rien ne vint. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexions avant de continuer. Il n'avait jamais raconté ça à personne, et les mots ne venaient aussi facilement qu'il l'avait pensé.

- J'étais en septième année. A l'époque, c'était incroyablement facile de devenir M… d'en devenir un. Le "recrutement" s'effectuait en masse. Il suffisait de vouloir. Et de le montrer. J'ai pensé que ce serait un atout indiscutable pour le directeur d'avoir une sorte d'espion dans l'autre camp. Je n'avais pas tort.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Blanche continuait de le fixer attentivement.

- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-elle en reposant sa fourchette.

Rogue tressaillit au son de sa voix. Une mince et pâle lueur vacilla furtivement dans ses yeux.

Ensuite… 

Ensuite, il avait "sign", il avait été marqué, il était devenu un Mangemort. Contraint et forcé, peut-être. Pour une noble cause, sans doute. Mais un Mangemort malgré tout. Et son bras douloureux, brûlé, torturé, supplicié, le lui rappellerait éternellement.

La magie noire l'avait fasciné. Il s'en était méfié, d'abord, sur les conseils de Dumbledore. Puis, peu à peu, la puissance de ces techniques l'avait irrésistiblement attiré. Il s'était penché sur les théories, puis s'était intéressé aux pratiques, jusqu'à atteindre un excellent degré de maîtrise. Jusqu'au point de non-retour…

Quant au "personnage"… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi qu'il se faisait appeler, avait un charisme étonnant de la part d'une personne aussi sombre. Et pourtant, il attirait indéniablement une certaine catégorie. Catégorie dont il faisait partie, à son plus grand dam. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres effrayait le sorcier moyen, mais les Mangemorts l'aimaient. Ils l'aimaient vraiment… Comme un maître, comme un mentor, comme un messie parfois. Chacun à leur façon, ils l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était susceptible de leur apporter.

Lui l'avait d'abord méprisé et détesté, comme son bon sens lui disait de faire. C'était un être foncièrement mauvais et haïssable, même pour un Serpentard comme lui. Mais comment continuer à mépriser une personne aussi docte et puissante, aussi prometteuse ?Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait et pouvait. Il savait tout et pouvait tout, ou presque. Il rivalisait de pouvoir avec Dumbledore. En tous cas, aux yeux de Severus Rogue.

Mais Albus Dumbledore était la cause qu'il avait choisi de servir, dans le but unique d'obtenir sa confiance, son respect, avant même qu'une quelconque notion de bien ou d'honneur intervienne. Il voulait être estimé par l'homme qu'il estimait le plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Alors, une longue période de doute s'était installée en lui, pendant laquelle il s'était senti plus incapable et inutile que jamais. Il n'était pas suffisamment sûr de lui, il hésitait trop pour savoir quel camp choisir.

Qui lui apportait le plus ? A qui serait-il susceptible d'être le plus utile ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il s'enfonçait dans l'ignorance. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pion banal et sans intérêt, pour les deux belligérants. Tous deux se servaient de lui à son propre désavantage, pour leur propre victoire, quelles qu'en soient les méthodes et les objectifs ultimes. Il s'était vendu lâchement et on s'arrachait les restés de ce qu'il avait mis aux enchères. La prise de conscience avait été rude. Il n'avait plus eu qu'à attendre qu'il y ait un vainqueur pour se ranger à ses côtés…

Et, enfin, la délivrance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu, le monde libéré. Le sourire de Dumbledore. La douleur, le repentir. Mais aussi l'espoir. Un peu d'espoir. Une place, un camp…

Et pourtant, l'horrible marque lui cuisait toujours la peau, simplement pour qu'il n'oublie pas ce qu'il était : rien. Et cette trace ne disparaîtrait pas, le ballotterait toujours d'un camp à l'autre, rejeté comme un le traître qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être.

Et si jamais un jour… Mais il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Il sortit de ses pensées, regardant obstinément les restes d'une anguille qui n'avait pas demandé à finir en papillote… Puis il perçut les deux grands yeux violets qui étaient fixés sur lui, attendant avidement la suite. Et ces yeux exprimaient autant de curiosité que de compassion. Il sentit une étrange chaleur en lui.

- Et ensuite… reprit-il lentement, d'une voix faible. Mais…

Son ton de fit brusquement plus dur, la lueur dans ses yeux redevint froide et immobile.

- Mais ça ne vous regarde pas !

Il se leva d'un mouvement si brusque qu'il renversa sa chaise. Blanche sursauta, le serveur se recroquevilla dans son coin en leur lançant un regard outré, et l'homme saoul émit un ronflement indigné, sans se réveiller pour autant.

- Je pensais simplement que vous aviez envie d'en parler… dit Blanche.

- Non ! Vous pensiez mal ! Je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler de… de ça !

Il respira bruyamment, tentant de réfréner une fureur dont il comprenait mal l'origine et l'ampleur.

- Bonsoir.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas. Blanche contempla les reliefs du repas sur la table en désordre. Puis soudain :

- Hé ! s'écria-t-elle de manière à être entendue à l'autre bout de la salle. Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser tout payer ?!

Rogue stoppa net au moment de franchir la porte. Il revint sur ses pas. Arrivé devant Blanche, il fouilla dans ses poches et lâcha une poignée de pièces sur la table, au beau milieu des assiettes.

- Vous pouvez me remercier ! lança-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais duquel s'échappait une exaspération sévère.

- Et puis quoi encore ? éclata Blanche. Vous êtes odieux avec tout le monde, y compris avec moi alors que je vous écoute gentiment, vous m'emmenez dans un restaurant miteux et vous voudriez que…

- Miteux ? hurla le serveur. Mais, Madame, je ne vous permets pas !

Blanche le transperça d'un regard noir et glacial qui le cloua sur place et le réduisit au silence.

- Mademoiselle ! corrigea-t-elle. Et, puis, votre restaurant est MITEUX ! Votre anguille a un goût de VASE !

Le serveur vira au rouge brique. On aurait dit que de la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles. L'ivrogne, réveillé en sursaut par les bruits de la dispute, regardait la scène d'un oeil hagard.

Mais le serveur commença à marmonner entre ses dents et à grogner, prêt à se mettre dans une rage folle si quelqu'un émettait encore la moindre critique sur son anguille.

- Et je ne parle même pas de…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Rogue s'empara de son bras et se précipita hors du restaurant, bredouillant quelques vagues excuses pas du tout sincères, avec que le serveur leur lance un maléfice.

* * *

- Vous êtes satisfaite ? hurla-t-il à l'adresse de l'infirmière lorsqu'ils furent dehors.

L'expression confuse qui flottait sur le visage de Blanche s'évapora d'un seul coup. Elle éclata de rire.

- Oh oui ! Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis une éternité !

Rogue ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

- Moi non plus, pensa-t-il.

* * *

_Autant vous prévenir maintenant : à partir de la semaine prochaine, mon emploi du temps va encore s'alourdir (je pensais que ça n'était pas possible, mais, à l'évidence, ça l'est…) donc j'ignore quand je serais en mesure de poster la suite. Je ferais peut-être un effort si vous m'encouragez…_


	8. Episode 8 : raisons et sentiments

_Disclaimer : Poudlard, Beaubâtons, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malefoy, les Mangemorts appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et je ne les emprunte pas à des fins douteuses... Mais l'histoire et la Cage aux Focifères sont à moi !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Lisandra_ : je suis vraiment désolée d'être aussi invisible en ce moment. En fait, mes bouquins et les bancs de la fac me voient beaucoup, mais je n'ai plus vraiment de temps pour autre chose (même pas pour dormir ! c'est vraiment inhumain !) En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est un plaisir de recevoir des attentions favorables de la part de quelqu'un qui écrit aussi bien…

_Dr Gribouille_ : pour les rimes, c'est un bon début ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, je suis flattée ! Je crois que Dumbledore porte des lunettes en demi-lune, plus parce que ça lui donne l'air sérieux que parce qu'il est presbyte (dixit mon prof de biophysique. Tous les grands directeurs portent des lunettes en demi-lune. Le doyen de ma fac, par exemple…) Religieux, carrément ? Je devrais peut-être me lancer dans une carrière de gourou de secte, non ? Pour les esquimaux au citron, je leur réserve un sort spécial…

_Cixy_ : merci pour ta double review ! D'après mon cours de psycho, les apprentissages ne se font que dans le plaisir et non dans la contrainte. Donc, je pense que Rogue doit s'amuser de temps en temps, mais il évite de le montrer parce que ça risquerait de casser son image austère… Dumbledore, c'est tout le contraire ! Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'amuse beaucoup qu'il est aussi savant ?

_Bohemio_ : oui, il a _failli_ sourire. Et je crois même qu'il va vraiment sourire dans ce chapitre…

_U.$__ Hermy_ : mais non elle n'est pas tarée Blanche ! Elle a juste un caractère un peu trop bien trempé… ne t'inquiète pas trop pour notre prof de potions adoré, il s'en sortira indemne. Ou presque…

_Le loup à la lune_ : pardon pour mon manque de culture !! Ca devait être une série géniale s'il y avait Colin Firth dans le rôle du si orgueilleux et séduisant Mr Darcy ! Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je l'imaginais, mais finalement, ça lui convient assez bien (mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il aurait été encore mieux en Mr Bingley ?) Merci pour ta review ! J'ai une atroce envie de lire toutes tes fics, mais mon très très épais livre de physio me sollicite à grands cris et ses mille et quelques pages me semblent très impatientes… Vivement les vacances !!

Bonne lecture à toutes les admiratrices du sombre professeur Rogue et à tous les amateurs de Quidditch !!

**Épisode 8 : "Raison et sentiments"**

_Encore un roman de Jane Austen, comme "Orgueil et Préjugés" (chapitre 3) !! Donc encore une histoire d'amour flamboyante, avec un florilège d'émotions, de jeunes filles qui tombent en pâmoison et de jeunes gens (pas toujours jeunes, en fait) qui sont toujours là pour les secourir... Pour les plus rétifs, il existe un film, réalisé par Ang Lee, dans les années 90. Il est à noter que le rôle du merveilleux colonel Brandon (l'amoureux transi que tout le monde rejette parce qu'il est vieux) (et oui, il a presque quarante ans, c'est super vieux !! ) est d'ailleurs tenu par notre cher Alan Rickman..._

**_Petite précision_** : les dialogues en gars et italique sont ceux prononcés en **_français_**.

* * *

- Oh, bien sûr, le cadre est très différent, mais Beaubâtons est un endroit tout aussi majestueux que Poudlard ! Vous pouvez me croire !

Depuis dix minutes, Blanche s'efforçait, à grand renfort de descriptions détaillées et de souvenirs, de vanter les mérites d l'école française de magie à un interlocuteur sceptique.

Il faisait à présent nuit noire. Blanche et Rogue se promenaient nonchalamment dans les rues du quartier sorcier de Londres. Blanche alimentait la conversation, que son collègue soutenait avec une politesse étonnante. Il semblait presque y prendre plaisir. Il devait s'avouer que la jeune femme n'était pas aussi futile et sans substance qu'il l'avait imaginée.

- Vous dites ça simplement pour défendre votre pays ! lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous n'aimez pas la France, on dirait ? Pourquoi ? Vous y avez fait un séjour déplaisant, peut-être ? C'est pourtant un pays riche d'histoire et de culture… Le pays de Nicolas Flamel, le premier pays à avoir élu une femme au poste de Ministre de la Magie !

Mais cet argument ne parut pas le convaincre.

- Et puis… Oh ! Je vous demande pardon…

Il faisait si sombre qu'elle venait de percuter un passant. L'homme, grand, avec de longs cheveux blond très clair, eut une expression sévère. Mais, soudain, ses yeux froids passèrent de la jeune femme à l'homme qui l'accompagnait et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire hypocrite.

- Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avec cette…

Son sourire s'intensifia et il prit un air affable.

- Avec cette charmante demoiselle… Lucius Malefoy, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Et vous êtes ?

Elle lui serra cordialement la main, ne remarquant pas l'expression embarrassée de son collègue.

- Blanche Dunant.

- Quel charmant accent, n'est-ce pas, Rogue ? **_Vous êtes française ?_** demanda-t-il dans un français parfait.

- **_C'est exact ! Vous êtes un ami de Severus ?_**

Lucius Malefoy leva ses yeux froids vers Rogue.

- **_Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Je suis un ami de _Severus_… Nous avons fait nos études ensemble à Poudlard? Vous connaissez Poudlard ?_**

- **_Oui, bien sûr ! J'y travaille !_**

- **_Tiens donc, vous travaillez avec _Severus_… Et que peut donc enseigner une si jolie jeune femme ?_**

- **_Oh, je ne suis pas professeur ! Je remplace Mme Pomfresh._**

- Une infirmière ! s'exclama Malefoy. Comme c'est charmant…

Il sourit à Blanche, puis lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Rogue. Mais celui-ci ne s'aperçut de rien, puisqu'il s'était détourné de la conversation à laquelle il ne comprenait pas un traître mot.

- Alors _Severus_, on emmène la jolie demoiselle faire une balade romantique au clair de lune ?

Il sourit de plus belle. Blanche les regarda d'un oeil amusé. Mais la tournure que prenait la discussion ne semblait du tout plaire à Rogue. Il écarquilla les yeux d'un air indigné et répondit précipitamment, en s'efforçant tant bien que mal de garder un ton neutre :

- Absolument pas, Lucius. Nous sommes en mission pour le professeur Dumbledore.

Lucius Malefoy eut une grimace de dégoût. Le remarquant, Blanche perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

- Dumbledore ? répéta Malefoy. Ce vieux fou ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de parler comme ça de lui ? rugit Blanche.

Elle, qui, jusque là, avait semblé trouver le nouveau venu sympathique, fut scandalisée par ses propos. Lucius Malefoy parut un peu surpris de l'ardeur que la jeune femme mettait à défendre Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai rien contre lui _personnellement_, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire dédaigneux. Disons simplement que certaines de ses préoccupations ne sont pas des plus dignes pour un sorcier de sa position…

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, répliqua Blanche en serrant les dents.

Le sourire affable que Lucius Malefoy avait affiché jusqu'à présent s'effaça soudain et laissa place à une expression hautaine.

- Alors inutile d'en parler, lâcha-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus malfaisant et formèrent silencieusement les mots "sang de bourbe", suffisamment distinctement pour être compris. Son attitude exprimait un dégoût manifeste. Il sembla attendre la réaction de Blanche. Celle-ci le fusilla du regard et enfouit sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. Mais Rogue l'arrêta d'un geste prompt.

- Nous ne voudrions pas te déranger dans tes projets nocturnes, Lucius, dit-il. Mes amitiés à Narcissa. Bonsoir.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, en tirant Blanche par la manche, tandis qu'elle lançait un dernier regard de défi à Lucius Malefoy, qui riait sournoisement.

- C'est ça, Rogue, lança-t-il dans l'obscurité. Protège ta petite amie. Pour une fois que tu en as une…

* * *

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissée lui démonter la figure, à cet imbécile de Veracrasse puant ? s'écria Blanche dès que Lucius Malefoy fut hors de portée de voix.

Un ton de lourds reproches et de colère qui ne demandait qu'à éclater, perçait dans ses paroles. Rogue la dévisagea puis éclata d'un rire franc.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle en plus ?

- Lui démonter la figure ! Vous plaisantez j'espère ? répondit-il sans cesser de rire.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne supporte pas ces mentalités étroites et archaïques. C'était tellement… Si seulement… Oh ! Ca me met dans une rage folle !

Elle était si énervée qu'elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Elle abattit son poing droit dans sa paume gauche, d'un geste furieux et parfaitement explicite.

- Vous pourriez me remercier… reprit Rogue. Si je vous avais laissée faire, vous auriez bien été capable d'irriter le flegmatique et insensible Lucius Malefoy.

- Et alors ? rétorqua-t-elle en s'accompagnant d'un regard assassin. Je sais me défendre, figurez-vous !

Rogue s'arrêta et la regarda sévèrement.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Il aurait pu vous tuer avec _deux simples petits mots_…

_Avada Kedavra… pensa-t-il._

Ces deux simples petits mots résonnaient comme une mélodie qui reste dans la tête malgré tous les efforts qu'on peut mettre en oeuvre pour la chasser. Et ils laissaient un goût tristement amer dans la bouche chaque fois qu'on les prononçait…

Blanche sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose, mais ses mots se perdirent dans l'air de la nuit. Elle resta interdite, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux rivés sur Rogue, l'air interrogateur.

Le silence obscur les enveloppa et, pendant un instant, Severus Rogue se sentit étonnamment en communion avec Blanche.

Mais il se trouva stupide et refusa ce sentiment.

- Oh je vois… finit par dire Blanche? Vous êtes plus que des camarades de classe. Vous êtes…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'osant continuer, n'osant prononcer le mot.

- Des Mangemorts, oui, lâcha Rogue avec une expression dure et sévère qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

- Alors… Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas incarcéré ? Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Dumbledore outre mesure…

Rogue eut un rire sinistre.

- Bel euphémisme… Lui, c'est l'or de ses parents qui l'a sauvé. Les généreuses "offrandes" de sa famille, puis les siennes propres, ont permis de passer l'éponge sur certaines _erreurs du passé_…

- Pff… fit Blanche d'un air écoeuré.

- Comme vous dites… renchérit Rogue.

- Je ne pensais pas que votre nouveau ministre - Fudge, c'est ça ? - était aussi corrompu…

- Fudge et tant d'autres…

Ils marchèrent dans l'obscurité et le silence. Mais, désormais, ce silence n'était plus aussi oppressant.

- Severus ? je peux vous appeler Severus ?

- Bien sûr.

Il avait accepté d'une manière aimable et s'en maudit aussitôt. Pour se reprendre, il ajouta, d'un ton beaucoup plus rustre :

- Je n'ai pas le choix !

Mais Blanche ne fut pas dupe et sourit.

- Les esquimaux au citron ne seront prêts que dans une demi-heure, dit-elle. En attendant… Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

Rogue hésita un instant. Puis, voyant le sourire insistant de sa collègue et l'obscurité qui les protégeait des regards indiscrets, il répondit :

- Si c'est vous qui payez, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

L'un des serveurs de la "Cage aux Focifères" déposa un jus de citrouille frappé et un verre de Firewhisky devant les deux jeunes gens.

L'endroit n'avait pas de "focifère" que le nom. Il en avait aussi le babillage bruyant et incessant, les couleurs vives et chaleureuses. L'ambiance de ce pub était donc aussi joyeuse que possible, en tout cas pour quelqu'un dont les dispositions étaient propices à la joie.

Blanche grimaça en voyant le Firewhisky.

- Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, expliqua-t-elle. Mon frère a cassé mon meilleur balai un jour où il en avait trop bu. C'était un excellent balai. Tout neuf. J'en ai pleuré. Et le capitaine de l'équipe aussi…

- Vous jouiez au Quidditch à Beaubâtons ? demanda Rogue, intéressé.

- Ouais.

- A quel poste ?

- Poursuiveuse.

- Tiens donc…

- Pourquoi ? Je parie que vous étiez gardien ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Comment vous avez deviné ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous avez le regard d'un gardien qui défie une poursuiveuse…

- Qui _défie_ ?

- Oui. J'aurais bien aimé vous voir sur un balai…

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. Rogue lui trouva soudain un air étrangement familier… Elle la regarda intensément, avec un air amusé. Prenant conscience de cet examen, il rougit légèrement.

- Dommage que je doive partir demain… murmura-t-elle, visiblement peinée. Je commençais à me plaire ici…

Elle soupira profondément. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était effectivement dommage qu'elle parte déjà, et de sentir déçu à cette idée. Mais il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont préparé ? demanda-t-elle plus joyeusement.

Rogue sortit de ses pensées.

- Pardon ?

- Albus. Qu'est-ce qu'il a préparé pour mon départ ? C'est tout à fait son genre d'organiser une petite fête ou un truc comme ça…

- Mais… Vous n'êtes pas censée être au courant ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle sourit de plus belle.

- Ah ! Je savais bien qu'il y aurait quelque chose ! Vous viendrez, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue baissa les yeux.

- Euh… Oui, si j'ai le temps, je viendrai…

Il but une longue gorgée de Firewhisky. Après tout, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir… Ce ne serait sans doute pas si désagréable… Et puis, elle avait un si joli sourire…

Et il se surprit à lui sourire à son tour.

* * *

Le carillon retentit à nouveau, mais il ne semblait aussi agaçant au professeur de potions. Il était près de 23 heures. A bavarder à la "Cage aux Focifères", ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et avait raté l'heure des esquimaux au citron. Le propriétaire de la boutique d'articles Moldus passa une tête à demi-endormie à travers la porte entrebâillée. Blanche venait de frapper bruyamment et l'avait vraisemblablement réveillé, à une heure tardive où il ne les attendait plus.

- Ah oui… dit-il d'une petite voix ensommeillée. Vous êtes les esquimaux au citron, c'est ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, vous venez chercher les esquimaux au citron ?

Blanche hocha la tête en riant. Se faire prendre pour un esquimau au citron était apparemment l'un des évènements les plus drôles qui lui soient arrivés.

Le vendeur rentra la tête en baillant. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, une boîte rectangulaire très colorée à la main.

- Il faut renouveler le sort de congélation toutes les deux heures pour qu'ils ne fondent pas. Ca fera treize mornilles, s'il vous plait.

Blanche fouilla dans sa bourse et en tira quelques pièces d'argent, qu'elle échangea contre la boîte en carton.

- Vous pouvez m'en donner une aussi, s'il vous plait ? demanda Rogue.

Le vendeur parut surpris.

- Mais, c'est que… je n'en ai plus qu'une seule boîte… Si vous m'aviez prévenu qu'il fallait en garder deux… Un client est venu en chercher tout à l'heure. Il m'a pris presque tout le lot. Je n'ai pu en garder qu'une seule boîte pour Madame…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Severus, dit Blanche calmement. Albus devrait pouvoir tenir avec ça. S'il mange trop, il va prendre du ventre ! Merci quand même, Monsieur.

Elle s'éloigna après avoir salué.

- Au fait !

Elle interpella le vendeur qui rentrait la tête en clignant des yeux.

- C'est mademoiselle, pas madame ! rectifia-t-elle.

L'homme paraissait trop fatigué pour réfléchir et se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis il rentra dans son magasin, maugréant contre les clients qui venaient le déranger à cette heure de la soirée.

- On rentre, Severus ? demanda Blanche.

Sa voix n'était pas si aiguë, ni son accent si intolérable. Il avait même quelque chose d'assez charmant…

Il acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Deux "pop" retentirent successivement dans le noir ; Blanche et Severus transplanèrent à Pré au Lard.

- Au fait, vous allez finir par me le dire ? demanda Blanche en arrivant devant la grille qui marquait l'entrée à Poudlard.

- Vous dire quoi ?

- La potion que vous fabriquiez quand vous avez échoué à Sainte-Mangouste !

- Certainement pas !

- Allez…

- Non.

- D'une manière ou d'une autre, je finirai bien par le savoir ! lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Ca m'étonnerait !

- Je vous dis que si !

- Et moi je vous dis que non !

- Que si !

- Vous êtes une insupportable gamine !

- Oh je sais… dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Ca vous ennuierait de me montrer un peu le parc du château ? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le visiter et ça m'ennuierait de quitter Poudlard sans l'avoir visité…

- Bien sûr, répondit Rogue avec une douceur inaccoutumée.

* * *

Et voilà, bientôt la fin ! Plus qu'un chapitre et vous saurez tout…

Biz et à bientôt !!

**_Thaele_****_ Ellia_**


	9. Episode 9 : autant en emporte le vent

_Disclaimer : Poudlard, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, la RITM appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et je ne les emprunte pas à des fins douteuses... La chanson "Chelsea Morning" est de Joni Mitchell. Le reste est à moi !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Docteur Gribouille** :_ merci beaucoup !! J'adore les compliments, surtout de ta part !! Je trouve que Lucius est un véritable pou de dire ça à notre Sevy adoré, surtout devant Blanche… Heureusement qu'elle est bien trop intelligente pour se laisser influencer par de tels propos ! "Raison et sentiment" c'est vraiment beau, mais je préfère "orgueil et préjugés" Mr Darcy est tellement… Il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Il est presque aussi séduisant que Mr Rochester de Jane Eyre (que je suis en train de relire pour 16824635 fois…) Gros bisous à toi aussi et bonne lecture !

_**Vivi** :_ ouais, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Oui, j'aime beaucoup Alan Rickman : c'est un home très séduisant, un excellent acteur et un très bon réalisateur. Que demander de plus ? Je crois que c'est l'homme idéal !! Il était adorable dans "raison et sentiment" mais je le préfère en méchant dans "Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs"…

_**Llewlann** :_ encore une nouvelle revieweuse ! Tu as bien fait de ne pas rester dans l'ombre !! Ca fait très plaisir de voir que ce qu'on a écrit plait ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Les souffrances des personnages vont prendre fin dans ce chapitre. Encore que…

_**U $ Hermy** :_ je crois bien que notre cher prof de potions est en train de tomber sous le charme de la pétillante infirmière… Voilà la suite !!

_**Petite Dilly** :_ c'est un peu cliché (du genre on sait déjà comment ça va finir avant même d'avoir commencé) mais c'est la meilleure recette pour les histoires d'amour ! Bonne chance pour tes études à toi aussi !

_Bonne lecture à toutes les admiratrices du merveilleux Severus Rogue et à tous les fans de Joni Mitchell !!_

**Épisode 9 : "Autant en emporte le vent"**

_Rappelons d'abord qu'avant d'être un film culte (Victor Flemming, 1939), "Autant en emporte le vent" a été un livre (Margaret Mitchell, 1936) Je pense que tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit d'une fresque historique, prenant place pendant la guerre de Sécession, et racontant les déboires d'une civilisation "balayée par le vent"..._

_Si le livre et le film sont très longs (respectivement environ 1200 pages et 3h45), ce ne sera pas le cas de ce chapitre, qui reste d'être le plus court de la totalité !! Petite remarque : c'est aussi l'avant-dernier..._

_Le titre ne correspond pas très bien, mais, puisque c'est mon film préféré, je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de m'imaginer Rogue en Rhett Butler fier et sarcastique, et Blanche en Scarlett volontaire et impétueuse !! On s'y croirait presque non ? Il ne manque que les costumes..._

_

* * *

_

- Il vaudrait mieux éviter de s'aventurer par-là, dit Rogue en désignant la sombre forêt.

- La Forêt Interdite, murmura Blanche. C'est bien comme ça que vous l'appelez, n'est-ce pas ? Un drôle de nom… J'y suis allée et ça n'était pas si terrible que ça !

- Vous n'auriez jamais du y aller ! lança Rogue sur un ton plein de réprimandes et qui n'avait rien de doux.

Blanche parut irritée de ce changement.

- Vous auriez peut-être préféré que je laisse ce gamin seul dans la forêt, en pleine nuit ? C'était pourtant un élève de _votre_ maison !

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, le temps de lui laisser encaisser la critique.

- D'ailleurs, reprit-elle, je me demande bien comment il s'y est pris pour sortir des quartiers des Serpentards et tromper votre vigilance… Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas vous en apercevoir tout de suite ? Si ses amis n'étaient pas venus nous prévenir, il y serait peut-être resté !

La remarque le piqua au vif. Il détestait qu'on remette en cause ses capacités d'enseignant.

- Vous croyez peut-être que je peux surveiller ces énergumènes 24 heures sur 24 ? Ils sont censés dormir, la nuit, figurez-vous !

- Et vous, vous êtes censé les protéger, figurez-vous ! Et il ne me semble pas que c'est ce que vous avez fait cette nuit-là ! Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon…

- Oh oui ! l'interrompit-il en aboyant. Heureusement que vous étiez là pour foncer tête baissée dans la forêt, quitte à nous faire prendre encore plus de risque à tous ! Y compris à vous-même !

- Oh, arrêtez un peu ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez eu peur pour moi ! lança-t-elle d'un ton amer.

- Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur pour vous ! s'écria-t-il.

Sa réponse le surprit autant qu'elle.

- Tout le monde a eu peur pour vous… s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Il n'y avait rien à craindre… répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

Mais sa voix avait perdu de son courroux et était plus douce.

- Je suis plutôt douée avec les animaux… reprit-elle, encore plus calmement.

- Je sais, répliqua Rogue sèchement.

- Ah bon ?

Elle paraissait vraiment étonnée.

- Le directeur m'en a parlé, expliqua Rogue.

- Vraiment ? Albus vous parle de moi ?

- Il a du le mentionner en passant, à propos de vos yeux…

- Oh…

Il y eut un long silence embarrassé. Rogue finit par le briser.

- Il est très tard… Je vais rentrer… Bonsoir.

- Et bien… Bonsoir… Oh attendez ! Je… Je peux vous raccompagner ?

Rogue s'immobilisa, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre.

- Euh… C'est inutile. Je trouverai mon chemin seul, répondit-il rudement.

Il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas la réponse que Blanche attendait. Mais elle se contenta de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et le regarda s'éloigner sans rien ajouter.

Mais, dès qu'il fut suffisamment loin, elle murmura, comme pour elle-même :

- Idiot…

Les sous-sols du château n'étaient pas plus sombres que d'habitude, mais ils le paraissaient pourtant aux yeux du professeur de potions, dont l'humeur n'était pas plus lumineuse.

- Idiote, pensa-t-il.

Tout le monde avait eu peur la nuit où ce gamin avait entrepris de visiter la Forêt Interdite. Les préfets avaient eu peur pour l'élève et la réputation de l'école qu'ils devaient représenter. Les autres élèves avaient eu peur pour leur propre sécurité. Dumbledore… En fait, si le directeur avait éprouvé de l'anxiété, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Et lui, le professeur de potions, le directeur des Serpentards, il avait eu peur. Pour l'élève ? Pour elle ?

Il soupira et jeta le paquet de livres destinés au directeur sur un coin de son bureau.

Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de penser à cette fille. D'ailleurs, il allait s'efforcer de ne _pas_ y penser.

Il rentra dans ses appartements. Ces quelques pièces dont il avait la jouissance exclusive ne lui apportaient aucun réconfort. C'était le même genre de décor que le dortoir dans lequel il avait passé sept ans, la convivialité juvénile en moins. Il vivait dans les couleurs vert et argent depuis si longtemps qu'il n'y prêtait même plus attention. En y réfléchissant, il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie dans cette école, dans ses sous-sols froids et humides, d'abord comme élève se fondant dans la masse, puis en tant que professeur qu'on évitait soigneusement de croiser. Finalement, il avait l'impression d'appartenir à Poudlard, au même titre que les tableaux, les fantômes, les pierres du château et les arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

La Forêt Interdite… Aussitôt, les yeux violets et le sourire de Blanche lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il soupira à nouveau puis secoua violemment la tête comme pour effacer cette image.

Mais s'efforcer de ne pas penser à quelqu'un, c'est y penser malgré soi…

Il était couché depuis une heure et la phrase de Blanche continuait à lui trotter dans la tête, faisant fi de tous ses efforts pour la chasser.

"Je peux vous raccompagner ?"

Il l'entendait encore parfaitement, comme si elle était à ses côtés et répétait sans cesse cette question entêtante.

Il n'y avait rien qui indiquait une quelconque raillerie ou de l hauteur dans cette question. Blanche avait même eu l'air plutôt franc en le lui demandant. Alors pourquoi s'était braqué et lui avait-il répondu avec tant de dédain ?

Il se retourna en grognant, donnant au passage un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller.

Ca ne lui aurait pourtant pas vraiment déplu d'être raccompagné par elle… Même si ses appartements étaient lugubres et indignes de recevoir une demoiselle.

Soudain, il repoussa les couvertures d'un geste vif. Il se leva et s'habilla en hâte. Un regard sur sa montre l'informa qu'il était près d'une heure. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans un miroir pour s'assurer que son allure n'était pas trop disgracieuse. Le reflet ne lui plut guère, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il n'était plus temps de songer à une amélioration.

Il referma discrètement la porte de sa chambre, priant pour qu'aucun élève de Serpentard n'ait besoin de lui dans l'immédiat…

Blanche n'était pas restée longtemps dans le parc après le départ de son collègue. Elle était rentrée directement dans son bureau, aucun élève n'étant remis à ses bons soins cette nuit-là. Elle avait simplement remis en place les potions médicinales qu'elle venait d'acheter, puis déposer la boîte d'esquimaux au citron sur le bureau, après avoir renouveler le sort de congélation, dont les effets commençaient à faiblir.

Elle alluma le poste de radio et se prépara une tasse de thé, en écoutant le programme spécial "musique Moldue" que diffusait la RITM en nocturne, tous les samedis. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle aurait volontiers partagé son thé avec le ténébreux Severus Rogue.

Si elle l'avait d'abord trouvé étrange, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré à Sainte-Mangouste, il ne lui en avait pas paru moins attirant. Il avait un charme indéfinissable, qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Bien sûr, la découverte de la marque sur son bras avait nettement refroidi ses aspirations. Mais, ce soir, bien qu'il se soit montré peu aimable, voire franchement goujat en premier lieu, elle avait fini par trouver sa compagnie agréable et aurait même apprécié que la visite du parc se prolonge…

Mais ce n'était, à l'évidence, pas le cas de Severus Rogue…

Il était presque une heure du matin. Elle n'avait rien à faire, aucun élève à soigner, aucun remède à préparer, pas assez de courage pour faire ses bagages, et il était trop tard pour essayer de contacter sa mère par cheminette pour lui raconter ses états d'âme. Elle augmenta le volume de la radio d'un coup de baguette, s'installa dans un grand fauteuil et tenta de réfléchir. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à cogiter et elle s'assoupit rapidement, bercée par la voix suave de Joni Mitchell (1)

Il y avait du tapage à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Blanche se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de constater que toutes les lanternes du corridor brillaient, alors qu'elles étaient supposées être en veilleuse à cette heure de la nuit. Il y avait des bruits d'agitation, mais personne n'était visible.

Soudain, Dumbledore, vêtu d'une chemise de nuit en flanelle mauve surgit de nulle part. Il mangeait en esquimau au citron en souriant. Il s'approcha d'elle de son pas allègre et l'informa d'un ton joyeux que "Severus avait disparu dans la forêt !". Prise au dépourvu, tant par le ton sur lequel la nouvelle lui était annoncée, que par la nouvelle elle-même, elle se précipita dans l'infirmerie pour aller chercher sa cape. A son grand étonnement, sa propre mère était installée dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle lui tendait un esquimau au citron en souriant, et la priait de lui raconter ses histoires de coeur. Elle avait un air légèrement décalé, comme celui qu'arborait Dumbledore, dans le couloir.

Blanche, de plus en plus surprise, ne prit pas le temps de se demander ce que sa mère faisait là. Elle refusa l'esquimau et chercha sa cape des yeux. Mais elle ne la trouva nulle part. Sa mère lui proposa un nouvel esquimau au citron, avec plus d'insistance cette fois. Blanche voulut la repousser mais elle reçut trois petits coups sur la tempe…

_Toc toc toc._

Blanche ouvrit les yeux. Elle était avachie dans son fauteuil, il n'y avait aucun bruit audible dans le couloir en ce moment, et sa mère n'était certainement pas à Poudlard en train de distribuer des esquimaux au citron… Elle avait simplement rêvé…

_Toc toc toc._

Les trois coups retentirent à nouveau. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant d'émerger de sa léthargie et de comprendre qu'on frappait à la porte. Elle se leva précipitamment, se prit les pieds dans sa cape qui traînait par terre, mais parvint finalement à la porte qu'elle ouvrit brusquement. Elle avait pensé qu'un préfet lui amenait un élève malade, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Severus ?

C'était bien lui qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Vous n'avez pas disparu ? demanda Blanche.

Surpris de la question, il la dévisagea.

- Euh… Apparemment non…

- Oh ! Excusez-moi… J'ai fait un drôle de rêve à propos de forêt et d'esquimaux au citron qui avaient disparu. Non, c'était vous qui aviez disparu… Oh, je ne sais plus…

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillée, répondit-il après un silence.

Elle le fit entrer, masquant un long bâillement.

- Je ne dormais pas ! lança-t-elle en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air frais et dispos.

- Vous rêviez sans dormir ? demanda Rogue d'un air incrédule.

- Ah… Euh… Oui, en quelque sorte… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Un élève malade ?

- Non…

Blanche eut l'impression qu'il rougissait légèrement, mais elle mit cela sur le compte de sa somnolence qui embrouillait ses capacités de raisonnement.

- Je… Vos yeux… reprit Rogue. Vous m'avez dit que c'était la marque de je-ne-sais-plus-trop quoi…

- Oui, répondit Blanche en réprimant un nouveau bâillement.

Elle remarqua que Rogue avait l'air nettement plus éveillé qu'elle, bien que ne parût pas trouver ses mots mieux qu'elle.

- Je voulais simplement vous dire que… Que je les trouve très jolis…

La fatigue de Blanche se dissipa d'un seul coup. Avait-elle bien entendu Rogue, le professeur de potions que tout le monde redoutait à cause de sa froideur et de sa partialité, lui faire un _compliment_ ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et le vit clairement rougir. Elle chercha quelque chose à répondre, mais elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de situations…

- Oh… Merci… Moi, je trouve que vous avez de très belles mains.

C'était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. Mais, en regardant pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien dit de stupide, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait effectivement de belles mains.

Il y eut un silence plus qu'embarrassant, pendant lequel Blanche hésita longuement à faire ce dont elle avait envie. Puis, finalement, voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à faire le premier pas, elle s'approcha de lui et glissa ses mains dans les siennes. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, approcha son visage souriant du sien et murmura :

- Vous avez bien fait de revenir…

Un véritable sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus Rogue lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent celles de Blanche.

Le chant artificiel d'un coq brisa la quiétude du sommeil du professeur de potions. Il lui semblait avoir dormi mieux que jamais. Pourtant…

Il tendit l'oreille et perçut à nouveau le son strident d'un coq inexpérimenté. Au cours des nombreuses années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard, il n'avait encore jamais été réveillé par un coq chantant (mal)

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par une clarté soudaine et totalement inattendue. Le soleil ne brillait jamais comme ça, dans ses appartements privés, quelle que soit l'heure de la journée.

Dès que ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière, il put discerner le mobilier et l'agencement de la pièce. L'infirmerie…

S'était-il donc si gravement blessé qu'il ne se souvenait même plus comment il était arrivé là ?

- _Cocorico !_

Une voix masculine, lointaine et assourdie, parvint jusqu'à lui depuis un coin de la pièce, sous la forme d'une mauvaise imitation de la volaille qui l'avait tiré hors des bras de Morphée.

- _Vous écoutez la RITM, nous sommes dimanche matin, il est 6 heures ! Bonne journée et bienvenue à tous !_

Rogue voulut se retourner dans son lit pour échapper aux salutations du présentateur, mais il heurta quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

Le coq criard ne l'avait pas extirpé des bras de Morphée, mais plus exactement des bras de… Blanche ?

En effet, Blanche dormait paisiblement contre lui, un sourire prospère aux lèvres.

Tous les évènements de la soirée passée revinrent à l'esprit du maître de potion…

Alors, il soupira et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. La respiration de Blanche était douce et agréable. Il faisait bon… Et il était encore si tôt…

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Il la sentit frissonner dans son sommeil.

- _Une dédicace spéciale à tous les amoureux : "Chelsea Morning" de Joni Mitchell ! Bon dimanche !_ (2)

La voix du présentateur laissa place à une douce mélodie. Severus Rogue resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque la radio annonça 8 heures, le professeur de potions jugea préférable de se lever. Il s'habillait prestement et embrassa Blanche qui somnolait toujours. Mais, au moment d'ouvrir la porte, un bruit de goutte à goutte attira son attention. Sur un coin du bureau, juste devant la fenêtre, dans un rayon de soleil, une boîte en carton ramolli baignait dans une mare miroitante. Des gouttes d'eau glissaient du bureau jusqu'au sol, dans un flic-flac intempestif.

Rogue sourit en pensant à la tête de Dumbledore quand il verrait l'état de ses esquimaux au citron _(A/N : soyez sincères : combien d'entre vous se sont demandé ce qui était advenu des fameux esquimaux au citron ? Je vous rappelle quand même qu'ils sont au coeur de l'intrigue !)_

Les effets du sort de congélation s'étaient estompés au cours de la nuit et les glaces Moldues s'étaient transformées en une flaque d'eau sucrée aromatisée au citron.

_Mais Blanche saurait bien trouver une excuse acceptable, pensa Rogue._

- J'espère qu'il avait des réserves… dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour trouver Blanche enroulée dans un drap.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il. Il va se demander ce qu'on a fait…

Blanche éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! répliqua-t-il d'un air faussement choqué. Il est d'une humeur exécrable s'il n'a pas sa dose de sorbet au citron !

Elle rit de plus belle.

- Tant qu'il n'oublie ma fête de départ, je le pardonne, dit-elle. Tu viendras ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr.

Il sentit un petit pincement au coeur. Elle partait déjà ce soir… Voyant son sourire s'effacer, elle se blottit contre lui et murmura :

- Je ne t'oublierai pas, tu sais…

Rogue referma délicatement la porte de l'infirmerie. Heureusement, il était encore assez tôt pour un dimanche matin et il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Personne sauf…

- Tiens, bonjour Severus !

Le concerné se figea sur place.

- Euh… Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur… _(A/N : qui d'autre ???)_

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Dumbledore en clignant des yeux d'une façon un peu trop appuyée pour qu'elle soit naturelle.

- Bien. Très bien.

- Vraiment ? Comme vous sortiez de l'infirmerie, je me suis dis que vous étiez peut-être souffrant…

Rogue, à sa plus grande honte, vira au rouge Gryffondor.

- Non… J'étais seulement…

Il n'était pas doué pour trouver des excuses de secours à la dernière minute.

- Oh, mais ça ne me regarde, mon cher Severus ! répondit Dumbledore en souriant d'un air entendu. Ca ne me regarde pas…

Rogue resta pétrifié. Se pouvait-il que…

Mais, soudain, il remarqua que le directeur tenait quelque chose dans sa main

- Un esquimau au citron ???

- Ah oui ! Quel dommage que je vous aie envoyé en chercher hier après-midi, car, voyez-vous, j'en ai reçu une pleine cargaison au dîner… De quoi tenir un siège ! Mais, comme vous n'étiez pas rentré, j'ai pensé que vous aviez trouvé une compagnie plus distrayante que la mienne et que votre soirée n'était pas perdue… J'étais ravi d'avoir mes esquimaux à ce moment là, voyez-vous parce que je souffrais d'un violent mal de tête et c'est un remède souverain. Ca m'a évité un détour par l'infirmerie…

Il s'arrêta et balaya le couloir du regard. Puis, comme Rogue ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

- Au fait, c'est très étrange, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit : vous aviez disparu dans la Forêt Interdite à cause d'une invasion d'esquimaux au citron et… Ma foi, j'ai oublié… Ca ne devait pas être très important… Je vais quand même demander à Sybille son interprétation. Je vous préviendrai si elle prédit votre mort imminente ! Tenez, vous voulez un esquimau au citron ? j'en ai plein les poches ! J'ai jeté un sort de congélation sur mes poches pour qu'ils ne fondent pas. Ce serait tellement dommage ! Prenez-en un, vous verrez, c'est très bon !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui en tendit un, puis 'éloigna rapidement, souriant et chantonnant.

Rogue examina le papier coloré qui enveloppait l'esquimau puis le déchira. La glace avait un goût sucré et acidulé.

_- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mauvais, pensa-t-il._

_

* * *

_

_PAUSE_

_

* * *

_

_(1) Chanteuse Moldue bien connue. Si, si , je vous assure ! Vela m'a gentiment fait remarquer que c'était une illustre inconnue pour les francophones de notre génération. C'est à se demander comment je la connais…_

_(2) Décidément Joni Mitchell m'a bien inspirée pour ce chapitre ! Au début, je voulais que Sev et Blanche écoutent ma chanson préférée "River" mais c'est vraiment une chanson trop triste pour ce genre de situation, alors j'en ai choisi une autre, beaucoup plus joyeuse et insouciante !! De plus, je trouve qu'elle fait très "typique Moldu", tout en montrant qu'il y a beaucoup de similitudes antres la vie quotidienne des sorciers et celle des Moldus !_

Pour information, voici les paroles de "Chelsea Morning" :

_Woke up, it was a Chelsea morning,_

_And the first thing that I heard_

_Was a song outside my window,_

_And the traffic wrote the words_

_It came ringing up like Christmas bells,_

_And rapping up like pipes and drums_

_Oh, won't you stay_

_We'll put on the day_

_And we'll wear it till the night comes_

_Woke up, it was a Chelsea morning,_

_And the first thing that I saw_

_Was the sun through yellow curtains,_

_And a rainbow on the wall_

_Blue, red, green and gold to welcome you,_

_Crimson crystal beads to beckon_

_Oh, won't you stay_

_We'll put on the day_

_There's a sun show every second_

_Now the curtains open_

_On a portrait of today_

_And the streets are paved with passers-by_

_And pigeons fly_

_And papers lie_

_Waiting to blow away_

_Woke up it was a Chelsea morning,_

_And the first thing I knew_

_There was milk and toast and honey,_

_And a bowl of oranges too_

_And the sun poured like butterscotch,_

_And stuck to all my senses_

_Oh, won't you stay_

_We'll put on the day_

_And we'll talk in present tenses_

_When the curtain closes,_

_And the rainbow runs away_

_I will bring you incense owls by night_

_By candlelight_

_By jewel-light_

_If only you will stay_

_Pretty baby, won't you_

_Wake up, it's a Chelsea morning_

_

* * *

_

Pardon pour l'overdose d'esquimaux au citron… Je crois que je suis sherbet lemon addicted !

Voilà, c'était le dernier épisode ! Toutefois, j'ai un petit bonus en réserve pour ceux que ça intéresse…


	10. Bonus : le songe d'une nuit d'été

_Disclaimer : Poudlard, Sainte-Mangouste, Gringott's, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et toute sa clique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et je ne les emprunt pas dans un but lucratif... Mais le reste est à moi ! J'en ai marre de ces disclaimers !!! Combien de temps avant que l'univers de Harry Potter tombe dans le domaine public ???_

Réponses aux reviews : (mais où sont passés les revieweurs ???)

**_Gothikadithounette_** : merci beaucoup ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour reviewer ! J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop d'erreur !! Il y aura encore des esquimaux au citron dans ce chapitre… Attention à l'indigestion !

**_U $ Hermy_** : si on me réclame le bonus avec tant d'insistance, je ne peux que céder ! Bonne lecture ! Voilà le dernier chapitre. Bien que ce soit le premier que j'ai écrit, c'est un chapitre "rajouté", puisqu'il se passe beaucoup plus tard (vers mais ou juin 1992) 

Je l'ai créé juste pour faire petit clin d'oeil à Harry et ses acolytes, qui ne sont jamais présents dans mes fics, et aussi à la demande de Vela, qui souhaitait voir une continuité dans la relation entre Severus et Blanche...

Bisous à toutes (et tous) les fans du ténébreux professeur Rogue. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu...

Bonus : "Le songe d'une nuit d'été"

_"Le songe d'une nuite d'été" est une pièce de théâtre fantaisiste de Shakespeare (je ne présente pas), avec des tas de fées et d'esprits magiques, vus par des humains, par une belle nuit d'été... Souvenir, souvenir... Une sorte de parenthèse dans la vie réelle..._

* * *

Droit et immobile dans son fauteuil, le professeur Rogue observait la classe d'un oeil sévère. Les élèves de première année s'affairaient autour de leurs chaudrons fumants, sans montrer le moindre intérêt pour l'art merveilleux des potions.

Le professeur guettait particulièrement deux jeunes garçons, penchés avec un sourire malicieux au-dessus d'un bocal d'yeux de cafards aveugles, au fond de la classe. Le plus grand, un roux au long nez, laissa échapper un éclat de rire mal dissimulé. C'était exactement ce que le professeur attendait...

- Weasley !

La voix grave du professeur de potions retentit et résonna contre les murs épais du cachot. Les élèves levèrent la tête, certains ulcérés, d'autres satisfaits.

- Je vous avais prévenu que si je vous entendais encore une fois, j'enlèverai 20 points à Gryffondor ! Voilà qui est fait...

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire de contentement, lorsqu'il vit l'expression défaite de l'élève.

- Et venez vous installer au premier rang.

Il indiqua une table où étaient déjà deux élèves de Serpentard.

- Je ne veux plus vous voir à côté de Potter. Vous travaillerez désormais avec Miss Parkinson.

La jeune fille en question réprima une grimace de dégoût.

- Malefoy, ça ne vous ennuie pas de vous mettre à côté de Potter ?

Le concerné lança un sourire complice à son professeur et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, jetant un regard de dédain vers son nouvel équipier.

Comme à son habitude, Harry Potter ne broncha pas, mais ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de rage au professeur.

Cet insolent était bien le digne fils de son père : indiscipliné, égoïste, vaniteux... Et dire que tout le monde l'admirait, simplement parce qu'un heureux hasard l'avait placé au bon moment au bon endroit. Si seulement...

Il valait mieux ne plus y penser...

Sur ce, le professeur Rogue regagna son bureau, se massant discrètement l'avant-bras gauche. Il s'était à peine assis qu'un hibou entra à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le cachot, déposé une petite enveloppe sur le bureau et disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Déconcentrés, les élèves le regardèrent passer, puis restèrent les yeux fixés sur la lettre que leur professeur venait de recevoir.

Ce dernier leur lança un regard si noir qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter un mot pour les inciter à retourner à leurs chaudrons. Seul ce satané Potter continua de le regarder, avec ce mépris et cette hauteur qui caractérisaient sa famille.

- Potter, vous feriez mieux d'aider Mr Malefoy, si vous ne voulez pas que j'enlève 20 nouveaux points à votre maison.

Potter serra les mâchoires et jeta quelques pétales de lilas de Laponie dans le chaudron, sous l'oeil amusé de Malefoy.

Le professeur observa l'enveloppe que le hibou avait déposée devant lui. Il n'avait plu vu cette écriture ronde depuis plusieurs mois déjà... Il retint un sourire de satisfaction et se demanda s'il devait ouvrir cette lettre maintenant, devant tous ces gamins. Mais l'impatience était trop grande, et il l'ouvrit, en prenant bien garde qu'aucun élève ne le regarde. Comme d'habitude, la lettre était courte. Mais la simple vue de l'encre violette et le parfum délicat qui se dégageait de l'enveloppe dessinèrent un sourire sur ses lèvres. Heureusement, plus aucun élève ne semblait faire attention à lui.

_"Cher Severus,_

_"Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelle depuis Noël, mais, comme je te l'avais annoncé dans ma précédente lettre, j'ai passé plusieurs mois dans un hôpital de campagne en Égypte. C'était vraiment fabuleux ! Les autochtones m'ont appris des sortilèges dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. J'ai même trouvé quelques recettes de potions que tu seras ravi d'apprendre... Savais-tu que les cataplasmes de feuilles de lotus pouvaient guérir des brûlures du troisième degré en quelques minutes ? Si je l'avais su, c'est ce que j'aurais utilisé la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, à Sainte-Mangouste... "_

Des feuilles de lotus ? Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait que cette fleur ne poussait plus, même sur les rives du Nil... Mais Blanche était si naïve qu'on aurait pu lui vendre des feuilles de palmier imprégnées de potion de cicatrisation sans même qu'elle se pose de questions... Il sourit à cette idée.

Au moment où il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la lettre, un grand bruit d'explosion retentit. Les élèves qui se trouvaient près du chaudron qui venait de se volatiliser reculèrent avec précaution. Le professeur soupira. Il n'y avait vraiment pas un Gryffondor pour rattraper les autres...

Du nuage de fumée, sortit un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et couverts d'une substance verte gluante. Il riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le professeur Rogue se leva, dirigea négligemment sa baguette vers le lieu du drame et arrangea les dégâts.

- Londubat, comment aurais-je pu m'attendre à quelque chose de mieux de votre part ? N'ai-je pas précisé DEUX FOIS qu'il fallait ajouter les pétales de lilas AVANT la salive de tamanoir ? 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Finnigan, Thomas, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux. Et dites à Mme Pomfresh qu'il a fait exploser sa potion d'hilarité.

Il soupira à nouveau. Le directeur avait vraiment manqué de bon sens en mettant au programme cette potion sans le moindre intérêt...

Neville Londubat riait aux éclats, et sa bonne humeur se propageait aux autres élèves, Gryffondor comme Serpentard.

Mais le professeur Rogue avait une lettre à terminer, et il n'était franchement pas d'humeur à badiner avec les élèves.

- Reprenez votre travail ! hurla-t-il. Je ne veux plus entendre un bruit !

Il retourna à son bureau, mais constata avec angoisse que la lettre de Blanche n'était plus là ! Il jeta un regard de pure haine à Potter, qui était bien trop occupé à se retenir de sauter à la gorge de Malefoy pour s'occuper du courrier de son professeur de potions. Il porta alors son regard sur les élèves du premier rang. Weasley regardait avec dégoût Pansy Parkinson verser la salive de tamanoir dans le chaudron. Le professeur regarda à nouveau sur son bureau, pour s'assurer de la disparition. La lettre n'était définitivement plus là. Il serra les poings, prêt à s'en prendre au premier élève qui serait surpris à moins de cinq mètres de son courrier personnel. Mais une petite voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais...

- Quoi encore, Miss Granger ?

Il se retint de hurler pour éviter d'ameuter toute la classe. La jeune fille qui avait parlé se renfonça au fond de son siège et rougit.

- Elle est tombée derrière votre chaise.

Le professeur vira au rouge, puis au blanc cassé. Après un instant d'hésitation, l'élève ajouta :

- Votre lettre... Elle a glissé quand vous vous êtes levé et elle est tombée derr...

- J'ai compris, Miss Granger ! grinça-t-il, les dents serrées. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Reprenez votre travail !

Il se précipita vers son fauteuil. La lettre était effectivement là. Elle semblait avoir tout simplement glissé. Il la ramassa rapidement et jeta un regard plein de méfiance à l'élève, qui se contenta de s'occuper de son chaudron. De quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêlait, cette petite impertinente ? Elle aussi, elle avait toutes les qualités pour être amie avec ce prétentieux de Potter...

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et reprit sa lecture.

"Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je suis malheureusement rentré en France avant-hier. J'étais bien sûre très contente de revoir ma famille et mes amis, mais mes collègues égyptiens vont beaucoup me manquer...

_Je passerai voir mon frère (celui qui travaille au service de coopération internationale de Gringotts) la semaine prochaine. Et il est très probable que je serai devant la vitrine de la boutique d'articles Moldus, samedi prochain, vers 11h. Ne serait-ce pas un heureux hasard si tu y étais aussi ?_

_J'espère te voir bientôt,_

_Bien à toi,_

_Blanche."_

Enfin ! Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis des mois, et il allait enfin la retrouver... A cette pensée, son visage s'éclaira. Mais devant l'expression étonnée de Granger et Weasley, il reprit son visage impassible et s'empressa de jeter la lettre dans un tiroir de son bureau, qu'il verrouilla sans tarder.

* * *

**_Rouvrir la parenthèse ? Les signes de ponctuation s'ouvrent et se ferment comme par magie..._**

* * *

Lorsque les élèves furent tous sortis du cachot, le professeur Rogue récupéra la lettre et la mit en sécurité dans ses appartements privés. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour que le directeur l'autorise à s'absenter ce week-end.

Dès que Dumbledore fut en vue, il se précipita vers lui :

- Monsieur le Directeur ! Excusez-moi, j'ai un service à vous demander...

Dumbledore ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire avec un air bon enfant.

- J'aurais besoin de mon week-end, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. J'ai quelques achats à faire, et il est possible que cela me prenne un certain temps...

Le directeur sourit de plus belle.

- Bien sûr, Severus, bien sûr...

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, et il ajouta :

- Si vous allez sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous pourrez me ramener des esquimaux moldus au citron ?

Le professeur de potions blêmit.

- Vous savez que je les adore... reprit le directeur.

Le vénérable Dumbledore avait l'air plus enjoué que jamais. Décontenancé, le professeur Rogue ne put que hocher la tête. Le directeur le remercia poliment puis se détourna. Mais il s'arrêta après quelques pas, et ajouta discrètement, tout sourire :

- Et toutes mes amitiés à Blanche...

Puis il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna en chantonnant joyeusement.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Encore une fic bouclée !! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue et appréciée... (et n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour que je ne me sente pas inutile et incapable…)_

_J'espère vous retrouver prochainement !_

_A bientôt et encore merci à tous !!_

_**Thaele Ellia**_


End file.
